Gundam SEED Randomness! or When Two Fans Go Crazy!
by Digital-Dragon-Master
Summary: What happens when you take two Junior High girls and have them put all our Gundam SEED favorites in their own world where they control everything? Find out! R&R Couples will be in there, just look at my profile
1. Introduction or The Insanity Begins

Gundam SEED Randomness

A/N: Hi there! This is Sara. I'm a friend of Ashley, a.k.a. Digital-Dragon-Master. If you've read her profile, I've been mentioned more than once. Anyway, I've been newly converted to Gundam SEED, and think it ROCKS. And so, Ashley and me decided to come together and make a humor fic about all of the stupid things that I have said about Gundam SEED! I hope that it makes you rofl.

Yes, as Sara said, this will be a humor fic, born from our conversations at a sleepover. Yes, it will be random. You have been warned. We were going to put this on a new account of Sara's, but, uh… There were some technical difficulties… Yeah… So, have fun. P.S. ASUCAGA FOREVER!

Disclaimer: We don't own SEED and we never will…..meh.

* * *

Two 8th grade girls appear in a giant poof. They are in a large room with a stage. They stand on the stage and smile.

"Perfect."

They snap their fingers and four 16-year-old kids appear out of thin air. One looks around in fear, one takes out a gun, one just blinked, and the last one said, "Why are we here?"

"Because, Athrun-" One of the girls stared to speak, but the other one cut her off.

"ATHRUN!" And attempted to glomp said Coordinator, but the other girl held her back to making sure she did not throw herself into certain doom at the hands of his girlfriend (ASUCAGA FOREVER!).

"As I was saying, before I was so RUDELY interrupted," she glared at her friend, who was now sitting on the stage drooling at Athrun, who was trying to ignore the frightened feeling in his gut, "Me, Ashley, and my friend, Sara-chan," another glare at the other girl, Sara, who was still drooling, "have called you all here because, well, we can." She grinned. "And, we want to see if the things we came up with our minds actually did happen."

The brown-haired boy, Kira, gave them a hesitant glance. "What are you going to make us do?"

Sara, who finally stopped with her drooling (although was still looking at Athrun out of the corner of eye) said "All in good time, Kira. All in good time."

He gulped, taking step to the pink-haired girl, Lacus.

The blonde, Cagalli, glared at the girls viciously. "LET US OUTTA HERE!"

"Sorry, we can't do that." Both girls replied.

In response, Cagalli said, "I have no choice." She whipped out her gun and attempted to shoot them.

They chuckled and held up their hands, the bullet stopping in mid-air and dropping to the ground.

"You can't hurt us," Sara said with a smile, "This is our world."

"Now," Ashley said with a twinkle in her eyes, "We can get on with the story."

She snapped her fingers and there was a giant poof.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! Randomness and humor will be coming next chapter on! We hope everyone like this! We'll be updating most everything today. If we think of more later, we'll update it then.


	2. Interviews or Four ZAFT Hotties!

Disclaimer: Don't own SEED, on with the story.

* * *

Athrun found himself sitting in a giant chair in the large room, surprised to find different people than before sitting next to him. On his right, there were two chairs, in them were the equally baffled Yzak, a girl-like boy with silver hair (I'M NOT A GIRL!)(hehe…) and a big scar across his face, and Dearka, a blonde dark-skinned boy (not much else to say here). To his left, Athrun say a familiar green haired boy that he thought he'd never see again.

"NICOL!" He looked in front of him, where the girls were sitting in their own chairs. "HOW IS NICOL ALIVE!"

The boy, Nicol, blinked. "I was dead?"

"Like we said," Sara responded. "This is our world. Anything can happen."

In a bust of out-of-characterness, Athrun grinned and gave Nicol a giant hug. "YAY!" He hadn't seen his friend in a long time.

Both Dearka and Yzak blinked at Athrun.

Athrun blinked and sat back in his chair, wondering what came over him. _Why'd I just do that?_ He thought.

"Because our world makes people act out-of-character." Ashley calmly explained.

"YOU CAN HEAR OUR THOUGHTS!"

"Only when we want to!" Sara chimed in.

Yzak, who was uncharacteristically fixing his hair in a mirror (;fumes; WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!)(Because we can), suddenly realized that his scar that was there only a minute ago was gone.

"NOW WILL YOU BELIEVE IN OUR POWER!" Ashley cried, loving this new almighty feeling she'd only had once (don't ask).

Sara, on the other hand, grinned. "Now you don't have to be mad at Kira!"

Kira appeared in the room. He blinked a couple times, looked around, and realized who was in the room, including Nicol. Although he tried to get out of the room, the door was locked, and then it disappeared all together.

"Now what?" He asked in an exasperated voice.

"You make up!" Sara grinned.

"Make up! We were never friends to begin with!" Yzak screamed.

Nicol smiled at Kira and walked over to him. "Hi, you seem nice. Can we be friends? Here's an invitation to my piano recital!"

Ashley leaned over to Sara and whispered, "I don't think he knows who Kira is…"

Sara, however, murmured, "The plan is working!" She stood up on her chair. "Now all the hottest guys in Gundam SEED won't try to kill each other anymore!"

Everyone just kinda stared at her, and Ashley pulled her back down into her chair.

"What's Gundam SEED?" Dearka blinked, confused.

"I thought Gundam was the things we piloted." Kira said, trying to understand what was going on.

"Yeah," Athrun commented, "And isn't SEED that one thing we can do?"

"What thing?"

"The thing where our eyes get all weird and we can do things we can never normally do."  
"Oh yeah, that thing." A pause. "My eyes get all weird?"

"ENOUGH!" Ashley roared, causing the guys to go Chibi. "Kira, you have served your purpose for the time being!" He disappeared and Nicol frowned. His new friend was gone! "Now, time in begin the interview!"

"Interview?" All the guys said simultaneously, temporarily normal size.

"NO MORE INTERUPTIONS!" Now everyone was Chibi, including Sara. Ashley then smiled a happy smile. "Let's begin, 'kay?"

Everyone went back to normal size and Sara asked the first question. "Now, do any of you have a girlfriend?"

Athrun blushed. "Um," (ASUCAGA FOREVER!)

Ashley beamed. "You don't have to answer, we know." At this, Sara sniffled.

_How do they-_

"We know many things."

He edged away a bit.

Dearka blinked. "Well, um…" He paused. "I don't really know…"

Ashley beamed again. "We don't know either!"

Dearka went Chibi and went into a "gloom" mode. (you know, the one where they put their head down and everything is black around them?)

Yzak scoffed. "I don't need one."

"But don't you have a fiancé back at the PLANTs?"

All the guys' heads snapped up, Dearka coming out of his gloom mode.

"HOW DID YOU-" He started, but then caught himself. "Wait a second, that's just a rumor…"

Nicol just shook his head. "All I need is my piano." (;Many girls in the world started to cry;)

"If you already know the answers, why do you ask us?" Athrun pondered.

"Because we can." Both girls said, grinning form ear to ear.

The guys wanted to get out very much so now.

"Next question," Ashley said, "Did you ever think about changing sides?"

Athrun shook his head. "Not until I thought I killed Kira and Cagalli and Lacus talked to me, no."

"Not until I stole- I mean- _confiscated_ that one letter that Kira sent to Athrun." Dearka smirked slightly. "THEY HAD GIRLS! I HAD TO BECOME A PRISONER OF WAR TO GET ACCEPTED!"

There was a cry of, "so that's what happened to it!" from outside the room, but they thought nothing of it.

Yzak smirked. "No, I'm ZAFT guy through and through."

Athrun coughed. "Coughmomma'sboycough!"

Yzak glared. "I dare you to say that again."

"What?" Athrun played innocent.

"Now boys," Sara said. "No fighting!"

They glared at her threateningly.

She went Chibi. "You wouldn' huwt a Chibi, would you?" She blinked her enormous eyes at them.

Both grumbled, but stayed relatively calm.

"Good!" Sara went back to normal.

"Aww…" Ashley said, her eyes downcast. "I didn't wanna see Chibi go…"

"I didn't have time." Nicol commented on the question. "There's this big block in my memory…"

Everyone glanced away, Yzak whistling off tune. Athrun gave Nicol a pat on the back.

"What?"

"We'll attempt to explain later." Athrun said.

"Moving on," Sara said, "What do you do in your free time?"

Athrun smiled, a question he finally could answer without any nervousness! "I build things. I've been thinking of making something new for, um, someone…" (ASUCAGA FOREV-;smack; oww…)(Cagalli: That's really getting on my nerves…)

"Do you hang out with anyone?" Ashley leered.

"Not anymore…" Athrun said, glancing away. He blinked. "Actually, that's not entirely true… This is the first time I've been able to feel my arm in awhile… (Refer to Destiny for explanation.)" He blinked again. "Why'd I just say that?"

Ashley waved it off. "No reason." She leered again. "Anyone at all?"

Athrun blushed. "Get off my case, girl." He growled. (;has a black eye; ASU-)(Cagalli: ;Starts hitting with baseball bat;)

"Well, I usually hit on the girls!" Dearka grinned. He frowned. "That is, I used to…"

Sara ignored his bad mood. "What do you do now?"

"Well…" He looked away. "I'd rather not answer that…"

Yzak leered. "What free time?"

A loud cough of "coughmomma'sboycough!" echoed through the room.

Yzak went into SEED mod for the first time ever. "ALL RIGHT, WHO DID THAT!" He turned to Dearka. "It was you…" Dearka winced, waiting for the blow. There was none, so we slowly opened his eyes, looking down to see a little Yzak Chibi, who started to cry. "I thought you were my friend!"

"But…" He started. He went down and patted little Yzak on the head.

Then, in a low demon-like voice, Yzak growled, "Don't touch the hair."

Hearing a demonic-voice coming from a little Chibi is a very scary experience.

"Ehyah!" Dearka jumped back into his chair.

Yzak sat down in his chair and turned back to normal, acting like nothing had happened.

Ashley blinked. "Our world is having more of an effect on that one than I thought it would…" She coughed. "Um, I mean, moving on!" She turned to the confused piano-addict. "Nicol, what about you?"

"I play my piano! Everyday!"

"What else do you do?" Ashley smiled.

"Do you need anything else in life?" Nicol sounded serious. He actually meant that.

"Oooo-kay!" Ashley said uneasily.

"That's nice…" Sara, who played piano herself, but of course had more than enough time to do this, added.

Ashley stroked her chin. "Do we have anymore questions for this bunch?"

Sara frowned. "Hmm… None that I know of…"

"Oh!" Ashley grinned. "What do you think of your old commander, Rau Le Crueset?"

"Well…" Athrun said. "It depends. Back then I thought he was an okay commander, but now I think he's insane!"

"Here, here!" Dearka cried.

"What about you, Yzak?" Sara inquired.

There was silence.

"Well?"

"I plea the fifth…"

"YOU STILL LIKE HIM!" Athrun cried. "HE TRIED TO KILL US ALL!

"I don't know what to think!" Yzak moaned in a whiny voice.

Nicol blinked. "Well… Wait, he tried to kill us all?" He turned to the girls. "I missed a lot, didn't I?"

"You have no idea." Ashley smiled.

"Well, that's the end of our conversation, because we're running out of things to talk about." Sara said, snapping her fingers.

"Wait, what!" The guys cried before they disappeared.

"Well, now what?" Ashley asked.

"I have an idea…" Sara grinned slightly evilly.

* * *

A/N: Second Chapter, not much to say. R/R Hope you liked it! 


	3. A Concert of Doom or TORTURE AND MADNESS

Disclaimer: Stop mocking us! We don't own it!

* * *

There was a giant poof again, and the room was filled. Cagalli, Lacus, the Le Crueset team minus Athrun, the Archangel crew (including Natarle, Mwu, Kuzzey, and sadly Fllay), and quite a few people of Orb, including Lord Uzumi!

In a sudden streak of out-of-characterness, Cagalli yelled, "Daddy!" and glomped her formerly deceased father.

She blinked after realizing what she did and let go, glaring at the people around the room staring at her.

"Tell anyone what happened here and you won't have a head."

Everyone hastily went back to their conversations, hoping they'd live.

"Wait a second," Lacus said, looking around. "Where's Kira?"

"Yeah, and where's Athrun?" (;with a black eye and a broken arm; A-) (Cagalli: When will you learn? ;starts attacking her with the Akatsuki (AKATSUKI!))

At that moment, Sara and Ashley appeared on stage.

"You!" Cried some of the audience that had already had the misfortune of meeting the two girls (minus Lacus, she sat there trying to smile).

"They like us!" Sara cried.

Ashley smiled, looking at the people. "**Quiet.**" A demonic voice came out of her mouth and everyone quieted down, sitting. She continued in her regular voice. "If you remember from Episode 8-"

"Episodes?" Questioned Kuzzey.

Ashley kept her smile. "Don't interrupt me," her demonic voice came back, "**Or else**."

Kuzzey paled, shrinking into his seat.

"Now, as I was saying, as you remember from Episode 8, Sai suggested that the sound of Lacus's voice maybe a result of fiddling around with her genes."

Lacus went Chibi and tears welled up in her eyes. Cagalli looked around nervously and stiffly patted her on the back.

"Um, there, there…" _Kira, where are you! I'm going to kill you…_

"Don't worry, Cagalli, he's over here!" Sara smiled.

"What!"

"I did…" Sai said nervously.

"Anyway," Ashley continued, ignoring them. "We decided to test this theory by having the stars of the show (?) demonstrate their singing skills!"

Kira and Athrun appeared on stage and Kira's friends paled.

"No, please!" Sai cried. "Don't!

"If you know what's good for you, you won't let them sing!" Miriallia begged.

Kuzzey just stared to pray.

It seemed that Athrun's friends also didn't want this.

"No!" Dearka screamed. "You can't let them do that, it'll be the death of us!"

Yzak glared. "If you do this, I'll never forgive you…"

"But we made you're scar go away!" Sara frowned.

"Nothing's worth this torture…"

Nicol grabbed some ear-plugs that Athrun had given him before hand and put them in, smiling contently.

Lacus, who was now normal sized, smiled and said, "I'm sure they're not that bad. We should give a chance."

There were some muffled protests, but everyone pretty much calmed down.

"All right, then," Ashley announced. "So, without further a due, Kira and Athrun!"

She and Sara sat in the audience and both Coordinators started singing the song Find the Way, so horribly off tune. There were screams and tears of pain as they completely botched the beautiful song.

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" Murdoch, the mechanic, cried.

Arnold Neumann and Dalida Lilaha Chandra II (long name…) started to claw at their ears, and the other two members of the Archangel, Jackie Tonomura and Romero Pal, were putting their heads under the chair cushions.

Natarle looked around for Murrue because she thought the captain could do something about this. She found her on the floor, making out with the now-revived Mwu La Fllaga. They were too, uh, distracted to hear the "music".

Nicol was sitting calmly, reading a magazine, while Yzak rocked back and forth in the fetal position. Dearka, although also in pain, took this time to snap a few shots of Yzak for future blackmail purposes.

Sai and Miriallia were hiding under a nearby table, as they had already experienced this before. Kuzzey was pounding his head into the wall as to knock himself unconscious.

And the two teens on stage? They were either completely oblivious, or they enjoyed causing other people's pain. We're not sure which.

Cagalli twitched rapidly and grabbed her gun, trying to load it. Kisaka happened to get the gun from her, but she still was able to get out her request.

"Someone shoot me now, put me out of my misery…"

The girls intervened. "Now, now, now, looks like someone's got a case of the poor me's." Ashley grinned, twitching slightly herself.

"If you were gonna die you'd have done it by now! (This coming from all the things in Gundam SEED)" Sara added, her eyes watering from pain.

"Looks like you're just gonna have to learn to live with intense pain." Ashley finished. (Extra Disclaimer: The previous quotes said by Cagalli, Ashley, and Sara were from Red vs. Blue, The Blood Gultch Chronicles. We sadly do not own that either.)

Lacus sat there, her smile unchanging, but her left eye twitching. _And to imagine I encouraged this madness…_

Ashley and Sara said, "You know what Lacus? So did we. We're gonna havfta put an end to this."

They snapped and a door appeared. There were many cries of praise from the crowd, most everyone charging out the door, Dearka dragging Yzak and Nicol and Sai dragging the now unconscious Kuzzey. Only Muw and Murrue remained, both ignoring everything and still making out. They eventually left, holding hands (Awww… Hey, I didn't say it, this time, don't hurt me!).

As the two girls ran out, they exchanged a grin and Sara said, "We've done it! Naturals and Coordinators are working together to fight a common cause!"

The high-fived each other and high-tailed it out of there.

All that were left were the two boys, who, seeing that everyone had left, finally had stopped singing, and high-fived each other as well.

"Relive our childhood memories?" Kira suggested with a grin.

"Relive our childhood memories!" Athrun confirmed.

And they ran off.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! Now on to the next one! And remember, press the little review button! 


	4. Chibi! or Cagalli Throws Away Her Gun!

Disclaimer: Nosotros no possemos Gundam SEED. (Translation: We don't own Gundam SEED) We haven't had Spanish in months, give us a break…

* * *

Now, in a different room, Sara said completely out of the blue, "You know, if some of the guys in Gundam SEED weren't sexist, then Cagalli probably wouldn't be alive!"

Ashley grinned. "Hallelujah!"

Cagalli's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"On which? My celebrations or-"

"You know…" She glared at the two of them

Despite the fact she couldn't hurt them, it was habit for them to pale and back away.

"Um, well, you see," Sara stuttered. "If Kira hadn't said that you were just a girl on Heliopolis, you would've died there!"

Ashley then said, "Or she would've ended up on the Archangel a bit early… But that would make things turn out different." She shuddered slightly. "Maybe even…" She whispered to Sara, "_Twincest_." Her voice rose. "You know, because they would know each other longer and maybe something would happen."

Cagalli didn't hear this, thankfully, but she still glared at them. "And the other guy?"

"Athrun." Ashley smiled. (;Starts to open mouth;)(Cagalli: ;Has chainsaw read; Don't even think about it.)(;closes mouth;)

Cagalli blushed. "Wh-what! He isn't sexist!"

"What about the fact that he didn't kill you when he found out you were a girl?" Sara asked.

"Um, well…"

"Or the fact that he said you wouldn't be a threat when he untied you?"

As she remembered, she began to twitch. "Where are they?"

"Umm…" Sara started. "I think they're over there…" She pointed to a dance club outside that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

She grabbed her baseball bat and walked toward the club. While she left, Ashley turned to Sara and said, "It isn't really a bad thing though, right?"

Cagalli entered the club and was scarred for life to see her brother and her boyfriend (ASUCAGA FOREVER! ;winces, preparing self for pain;)(Cagalli: ;in her shock, Cagalli doesn't even notice;)(YAY!) dancing to the Chicken Dance.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A CHICKEN, I DON'T WANNA BE A DUCK, SO I SHAKE MY BUTT!" They sang.

Poor Cagalli dropped her bat and stared.

"We have to get out of here… Seriously… Before I kill someone…"

The song ended and the boys suddenly realized she was there.

"Umm…" Kira started.

"Hi," Athrun blushed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Reliving our childhood memories?" Athrun suggested.

Kira, who still seemed to be in his happy mood, cried, "And dancing! You can join us!"

Suddenly, there were two poofs on each of her shoulders, a Chibi her on one, and a miniature Akatsuki on the other (Refer to Destiny (AKATSUKIIIII!) That is all).

"Come on, Cagalli!" The Chibi her said in a Chibi voice. "It'll be fun!"

"Never!" The Gundam cried in a voice that sounded like her own.

Cagalli blinked at them. "Ummm…"

The Akatsuki continued. "It'll be humiliating!"

"It won't be humiliating!" The Chibi grinned. "Just put on a happy smile and it'll be fun!"

"NEVER!"

"When was the last time you did something fun?"

A tiny voice from Cagalli herself this time muttered, "When I kissed Athrun…" (ASUCAGA FOREVER!)(Cagalli: ;Chibi takes over; YAY!)(… No… It's too… HAPPY! ;beats own self with baseball bat;)

"Excuse me?" Athrun coughed, blushing insanely.

Kira was laughing like crazy. This was awesome!

At her moment of embarressedness, the Chibi forced itself inside Cagalli's head and took over. There was a loud 'pop!' and there was a Chibi Cagalli standing where Cagalli was a moment ago.

"Hiya!" She squeaked.

"Um, Cagalli?" Athrun said hesitantly, staring down at the grinning Chibi.

Kira, however celebrated. "At last! She can't hurt me! And now **I'm** the bigger twin!"

The club seemed to disappear and everyone stared in shock at the Chibi Cagalli. Her father blinked down at her and said, "Cagalli?"

She looked up and grinned. "DADDY!" She glomped him again, with no shame whatsoever this time. "GIMME A PIGGYBACK RIDE!"

Lord Uzumi was shocked.

Kisaka smiled. "Taking care of her will be so much easier now…"

Chibi Cagalli then looked down and saw her gun that she dropped. She jumped down and picked it up. "Guns are bad!" Everyone stared in complete and utter shock. "Why would I ever wanna gun! I wouldn't wanna huwt anybody!" She then took all the bullets out and threw the empty gun the in garbage. "YAY!"

Kira suddenly ran over to the two girls and began to bow down to them. "Oh, almighty ones! You have made the impossible possible!"

Mwu glared at them and cleared his throat noisily. "Excuse me?"

"You should weawwy get somethin' for dat cough!" Chibi Cagalli beamed. She was slowly falling into the Chibi's native tongue.

Kira gave them both a hug. "I LOVE YOU BOTH!"

Sara squealed and hugged him back, blushing insanely.

Ashley just kinda patted him on the back.

Lacus glared at them (GASP!) and cleared her throat this time.

Kira turned around and let go of the girls, turning Chibi and jumping into Lacus's arms. "I like Lacus better…"

Sara frowned but sighed. "Oh well…" She then looked at Athrun. "Maybe…" She started to approach him slowly.

Chibi Cagalli grinned. "We can all be friends! And friends share!" She leaped on Athrun's head and hugged him around the neck.

"Can't... Breath!" Athrun choked out. Chibi Cagalli's strong.

Ashley caught the last sentence Chibi Cagalli said and her eyes narrowed. "I think I'm losing all respect for my favorite character…"

Chibi Cagalli ran over to Fllay and smiled at her.

"What are you doing over here!" The red-haired girl cried, still slightly insane.

"I wanna give you a big hug! Everyone's my friend! Come on everyone, let's have a big hug!"

Kira blinked. "Did she just…"

Ashley grabbed Sara by the front of her shirt and began to shake her, sobbing, "WE'VE CREATED A MONSTER!"

"I wanna hug the WORLD!" Cagalli cried, pulling everyone (and I mean EVERYONE) in for a giant big hug.

"I… blame… you…" Athrun glared at the girls.

"IT WAS HER OWN PERSONALITY!" Sara cried.

"Your world did this to her…"

Kira beamed. "I don't mind!" Everyone glared at Kira besides Chibi Cagalli, who was still hugging them. Kira went Chibi. "LACUS!" He somehow wiggled out of Chibi Cagalli's hug and into Lacus's arms.

Ashley gloomed. Her favorite character was gone…

Finally Chibi Cagalli let go of her victims and let out a big Chibi yawn. "I wanna go sweepy!" She lay down and curled into a little ball.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and began to inspect where there were now red marks from Chibi Cagalli's hug.

Ashley and Sara were standing in a corner, conversing.

"We **have** to stop this!" Ashley cried. "She's completely changed! It's horrible!"

"I know, I know, but what!" Sara thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Wait a minute! I have a plan!"

The two of them whispered among each other. "Whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper, but we'll need Athrun's cooperation, he won't mind, whisper, plot, scheme."

Athrun sighed as he seemed to sulk. As much as he loved Cagalli (ASUCAGA FOREVER!)(Cagalli: ;sleeping;)(… Still isn't right… ;walks away glooming…;), this wasn't going to be fun. He liked her the old way. It was then that the girls came up to him and muttered their plan to him.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!"

"Shh! Chibi sleeping!" They pointed to Chibi Cagalli, who stretched slightly in her sleep.

"Please?" Ashley pleaded. "You know it's the only way!"

Athrun sighed. "Fine… But put her in a cage after!"

Sara grinned. "After Cagalli's done with her, I don't think we'll need the cage!"

Ashley's eyes narrowed and she hunched over. "It's time for desperate measures."

"Wha-?" Chibi Cagalli just woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Um, i-it's time to go to the Amusement Park!" Ashley cried, gulping.

Chibi Cagalli's eyes brightened and she leaped on Athrun's head. "YAY!" She sat there and grinned. "Amusement Pawk, Amusement Pawk!"

Athrun blushed slightly and the girls snapped their fingers, poofing everyone (and we mean EVERYONE) to a huge amusement park. There was a merry-go-round, a Ferris Wheel, and a ton of roller coasters, one that even reached up into the clouds! When Chibi Cagalli saw all of the rides, she was ecstatic!

"Mewwy-go-Wound! The horsies aw pwetty! SO PWETTY! And the Fewwis Wheel is taww (Miriallia: NOOOO!) and big and spinny!" It looked as if she was going to have a mental breakdown from all of the "fun fun fun!".

"Come on, Athrun! Let's go on the Mewwy-go-Wound!" Before waiting for an answer, she proceeded to drag him along into the line. Actually, there wasn't a line. Even though the little Chibi was cute, she was also quite scary. When on the ride, she seemed to enjoy climbing up the poles instead of riding on the horses because "horsies aw too nice to be widden."

However, she decided to stop when a voice over the loud speaker said, "WILL THE SMALL CHILD WITH THE REALLY BIG HEAD PLEASE **SIT DOWN **MERRY-GO-ROUND! THANK YOU."

After squeezing in a Chibi "no fuuun", she proceeded to drag Athrun to the nearest cotton candy stand. After eating her little Chibi self silly, she was too preoccupied with licking her hands clean to notice the two girls, who had seemed to be absent during the Merry-go-Round adventure, drive up (Yes, we can drive(Sara: WOOHOO!) that is all) in a truck with the lone word **INSANITY **on the side.

They parked it, got out, and opened up the back. Inside, in shackles, was a girl who looked surprisingly like Lacus (BUT WAS NOT! (I apologize to any Meer fans, but I can't stand her)), but was dressed in more, uh, _revealing_, clothes.

She twitched slightly as the two girls let her out. When she caught sight of Athrun, she cried, "Athrun, Athrun, Athrun, Athrun!" (Sara: Does that mean I'm like Meer? … I feel sad inside…)

Ashley and Sara exchanged a grim look before they undid her shackles, causing her to run like a crazy person and attach herself to Athrun's arm.

"Now I know why I couldn't feel my arm…" He said, remembering the interview.

"Shouldn't she not be here until two years from now?" Sai asked. He knew about SEED Destiny because he didn't make any appearances in it.

Ashley shrugged. "Eh, we're lazy… Plus, Sara-chan doesn't spend all her free time researching it like I do."

Sara merely grunted in response.

Chibi Cagalli perked up from her "hand washing" to see this sight. The little Chibi started to twitch. She stood up and walked up to Meer.

"Excuse me, but who awe you?" She asked, still trying to be a nice Chibi.

"I'M LACUS!" Meer cried, her left eye twitching rapidly.

"I know, Wacus, you'we not hew…" Chibi Cagalli tried to keep her cool. "And pwease get off my Athwun."

Athrun went red as a tomato. (ASUCAGA FOREVER!)(Cagalli: I may be Chibi, but don't test me… ;glare;)(MEEP! ;celebrates!;)

Meer's eyes twitched more. "Since when is he **yours**! You're way too immature to have a boyfriend!" Chibi Cagalli started to turn red, but she tried to keep calm. "Besides, I'm **marrying** him!"

Athrun almost cried, maybe from her last words, or maybe because he couldn't feel his right arm anymore.

Chibi Cagalli turned red completely, and then, in a demonic voice that seemed quite uncharacteristic for a Chibi said, "**Get away from Athrun!**"

In her mind, the Akatsuki threw little Chibi out! It cried, "wheeeeee!"

There was a loud 'POP!' and the real Cagalli was standing there, blinking.

"What happened?" She caught sight of Meer hugging Athrun and her eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah… Now I remember…" Shooting a, 'I'll Get You Later' look at Sara and Ashley, she walked over to Athrun and Meer.

Sara cringed in fear and moaned, "She's gonna kill us!"

Ashley grinned and leaped up into the air with joy. "She's gonna kill us! YAY CAGALLI-SAMA!"

Kira sighed. "It was good while it lasted."

Cagalli shot him a glare.

He turned Chibi and leaped into Lacus's arms. "It's routine by now!" Then Lacus went over and bought Chibi Kira a big cookie from the stand.

Cagalli cracked her knuckles and dragged Meer away from Athrun with incredible strength, surprisingly not pulling his arm off.

"My Athrun!" Meer cried, clawing the air.

"No," Cagalli strapped her in the roller coaster that went up through the clouds, "_My_ Athrun."

She started the ride up and Meer let out a loud scream. Cagalli took out a phone that appeared out of nowhere and said, "Make sure this ride keeps on running. I don't care how much, just do it!" She hung up and turned around to see Athrun. She blinked and almost said something before he, of course, pulled her into a hug, so happy to see her back to normal.

And, with Meer's bloodcurdling screams in the background, they kissed yet again. (ASUCAGA FOREVER!)(Cagalli: ;thumbs up;)(… Cool…)

It was only a little while later when they were all back in the room (Meer still screaming far off in the Amusement Park), when Cagalli said, "Wait a second, where's my gun?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter took longest. It was fun, yet slightly disturbing… Cagalli-sama as a Chibi… Mind-boggling… It was Sara's idea… Review! 


	5. Guest star! or The Happy Little Sadist!

A/N: First: Sorry, we haven't written for a while! We haven't gotten together since the last chapter! … Too much school work… ;twitch; ;cough; Anyway, the beginning of this chapter will be kinda weird because Sara and I will be using nicknames… You'll find out soon… Also, we have a special guest star! Mike-chan!

Mike: YAY!

Sara: ;glomps!;

Mike: -- Get. Off. Now.

;Cough; Uh… Well, Second: We apologize for the Meer-bashing in the last chapter. I have become a Meer-fan now… After Episode 46… ;tear; SPOILER! She saved Lacus-sama! ;tear;

Sara and Mike: ;pats awkwardly;

Now, without further adieu, that's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: We don't own it! ;twitch; ;Chibi; But if anyone would give it for Chwistmas, we'd luff it! (No one can say no to a Chibi!) ;Back to normal; Also, this is our disclaimer for the next few chapters so we don't have to ruin the mood: Don't own The Fairly Oddparents, or Red vs. Blue, or Star Wars: Attack of the Clones. Ask Mike for that one…

Mike: Heh…

Or those drug commercials…

* * *

Ashley smiled slyly at Sara. "Oh, Haro Queen?"

"Yes, Creepy Chibi Girl?" Sara responded, smirking slightly.

Ashley gave her an annoyed look. "Saaaaraaaaa…"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Fiiine. Yes, Goddess-chan."

The Gundam SEED cast all looked at each other and stared.

Cagalli went through a moment of out-of-characterness. "I thought I was Goddess-chan…"

Everyone glanced at Cagalli oddly.

She grumbled. "I thought after _last_ chapter everyone would stop picking on me…" She blinked and ran what she just said through her mind. "Did I just say- Never mind…"

Lacus cocked her head to the side. "She does not mean me, does she?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

Ashley and Sara smiled at one another and then turned to the others and grinned.

"GUEST APPEARANCE TIME!"

There was a loud cartoon POOF and everyone was in a very average room that looked like it belonged with a ten-year-old…

"Why is there a pink hat on this bed?" Kira asked, holding up said hat.

"Never mind that." Ashley dismissed his question, waving her head like a Jedi.

"All right…" Kira seemed to be in a trance, but then shook it off.

"Now, as we said we're going to have a special guest star." Ashley started.

Sara smiled. "It's MIKE-CHAN!"

The guys all looked at each other and conversed for a second.

"Well, at least we'll have a _guy_ drive us crazy for a while." Kira commented.

"Yeah," Athrun added, "We have enough crazy girls around here."

There was a loud sound of "coughsexistcough" from behind Athrun and he turned around to see Cagalli, tapping her foot and glaring at him.

"Uh, hi Cagalli!" Athrun chuckled nervously.

Before she had the chance to react, Sara ran out and yelled, "Stop fighting, everyone, stop fighting!" Her voice was kinda weird.

"You got into the helium again, huh?" Ashley said in a dry voice.

"Maaaybe…" Her voice was oddly back to normal now.

There was a loud, low grumble of "Pacifist," from off stage.

"Who was _that_?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, that was Mike," The crazy girls said in unison.

"Mike used to be nice, like Sara," Ashley started.

"Girly man…" Athrun muttered before getting a small kick in the shin… Three guesses who from…

"But then something had happened," Sara cried. "And now Mike's a happy little sadist!"

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah, right…" Milly grumbled.

Ashley rolled her eyes and said, "On a personality test, Tex got you!"

"I'm not girl crazy." The low voice growled this time.

"I thought we were talking about Mike?" Yzak questioned.

"Oh, that's Mike's nickname." Sara confirmed.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, he couldn't really have a girly nickname like 'Pink Princess'" Kira nudged Athrun in the side and they both started laughing.

"Oh, how true you are…" Athrun laughed.

Lacus glared at the two, and they both went Chibi, Kira looking at Lacus with Chibi eyes and Athrun hiding behind Cagalli's leg.

Ashley cleared her throat and everyone looked over at the two almighty ones.

"And now…" The two said. "Introducing." Everyone leaned forward, slightly interested. "MIKE!" They smirked, throwing in a twist. "But first…"

The trademark 'POOF'! appeared, engulfing sixteen Gundam SEED characters, and five kids about Sara and Ashley's ages. The rest of them were all in a room with a giant TV screen and popcorn.

"Enjoy…" The girls said before the room went dark and the movie reel started…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

A/N: As you can tell, this is a mini-series... Of a few chapters… Maybe five… We will probably have this whole thing up by tomorrow, because this is the only time we get to get together…

CURSE YOU, HOMEWORK!

;Shameless plug; Knowledge is power. Power corrupts. Study hard, be evil.

Mike: Just to tell you, I really _am_ a happy little sadist who enjoys other people's pain. ;yamks Ashley's hair;

Ashley: OW!

Mike: ;maniacal laughter;

Ashley: And one other thing: yamks?

Mike: SHUDDUP YA SHISNO! ;yamks Ashley's hair harder;

Sara: ;Pops up while they're fighting; Next time on Gundam SEED Randomness! FGP, or LACUS DATE! Find out who Mike is! Will the characters make it through this insanity _alive_? Find out next time!


	6. VOP! or Goddess Needs A Glomp!

A familiar theme song started to play…

(Kira is wearing a pink baseball cap and a pink shirt)

Kira is an average teen,

who no one understands

Captain and her boyfriend,

always giving him commands

Mwu and Murrue: ;Blushing; GUNDAM, ENSIGN!

Doom and gloom down in his room,

is broken instantly (Fllay appears, but is then shoved to the side and the door is locked)

For the three crazy freaks

give him whatever he seeks,

For in reality, we are some

Odd People, Very Odd People

Sara: ;holding Birdy; Wings and beaks!

Ashley and Mike: ;holding mini-GouFs; KILLING PURPLE-HAIRED FREAKS!

Odd People, Very Odd People

Really odd, life pod, SEED mod, (Ashley only) FREEDOM, ;crickets chirp;

Kira: Obtuse, rubber GouF, happy pills, apple juice,

Perfect fate, won't be late, rubber chicken, LACUS DATE!

Odd People, Very Odd People,

It makes you **green** when you're not the teen,

With Very Odd People,

Natarle: Yeah right. ;Poof!; ;She has a Birdy head; TORII!

* * *

A wholesome family theme played as Kira found himself in the same room from before, but all by himself and wearing pink baseball cap and a pink t-shirt. He looked down in shock. "WHAT THE HECK!" He blinked, as he wanted to say something a bit more, er, "colorful", but couldn't. He tried to say, er, a different word, but came out saying, "fudge" instead.

"Now, now, Kira," A squeaky voice said from the sky, "This is a family show!"

Kira spun around in shock. "Who's there!"

"Oh, how rude!" A different squeaky voice said. "We didn't even introduce ourselves! Ready, Goddess?"

"Ready, Pink!"

"One, two, three!" The two voices cried.

There was a 'POOF' and two Chibis floated in the air. One looked like a Chibi Lacus, wearing her 'ninja-suit', as it's been dubbed, and the other like a Chibi Cagalli, wearing Cagalli's 'Desert Dawn' outfit… You know the one…

"I'm Pinky!" The Lacus-like Chibi flew into a happy pose where she lifted one arm and lowered another.

"And I'm Goddess!" The other cried, cocking her machine gun in a very Charlies-Angels-esque mode (we don't own that either).

"Not a very nice Chibi…" Pinky grumbled.

"Shaddup…"

The two cleared their throats and smiled for a few minutes, trying not to move their lips.

Kira stared, confused. "What are you waiting for?" He asked.

"Where's Tex?" Pinky grumbled out of the corner of her mouth to Goddess uncharacteristicly.

Suddenly, a Chibi flew through the wall, making Kira yell in fright.

"Sorry I'm late!" She cried in a lowish, "Got stuck in the cartoon-real-life-continuimumuminum…" She trailed off as she couldn't pronounce the word. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Do your pose!" Pinky grumbled, glaring out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, right…" The Chibi coughed. She leaped up beneath them and crossed her arms. She wore a black pilot suit, the helmet on the moment. "And I'm- umm… which one of my names should I just now?"

Goddess slapped her frente (forehead) with her Chibi hand.

"Mikey!" Pinky whispered, slightly annoyed.

"I dunwanna say Mikey!" She whined.

Goddess aimed her machine gun and used a demonic Chibi voice. "**Say it.**"  
In a very rushed, small voice, "And I'm Mikey!"

They all flew higher and cried, "And we're…" A neon sign appeared above them saying 'Very Odd People'. "YOU'RE VERY ODD PEOPLE!"

Kira nodded. "I can see that." He edged away from them.

"Oh, come on!" Goddess said, rolling her eyes. "We grant you wishes, we make you happy, everything's great!" She paused. "Actually maybe, like, two wishes… Then we leave and go on to the next victim- I mean!- privileged person who requires our services."

Kira tried to take off the pink hat, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, that's a side-effect." Pinky smiled. "Sorry!"

"Greaaat…" Kira said in an-overly-sarcastic tone. He stared at Mikey. "Waitasecond… Mikey… Hey, you're that guy!"

Both Pinky and Goddess cringed and flew under the bed wearing bomb helmets.

Mikey twitched. "Guy?" She cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, guy!" Poor Kira… The fool…

Everything was still. _Ba-dum! Ba-dum!_ Mikey slowly raised her hand towards her helmet._ Ba-dum! Ba-dum_! Mikey began to pull her helmet off, stopped and turned to Pinky, who was hiding under the bed.

"PINKY! Stop drumming!" Pinky flew out from under the bed holding a drum.

"It just seemed so dramatic." Pinky smiled as Mikey rolled her eyes and pulled her helmet off. Well, tried to.

"Can't. Get. It. Off!" she hissed, struggling for a minute. Finally, Mikey got it off. Long brown hair fell down, revealing the fact to Kira that Mikey was a girl.

Kira's eyes grew wide in shock. "You're… a girl…" Mikey's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." She replied stiffly, trying to fight off the urge to beat him into a bloody pulp. "I'm a girl." Kira stared a moment longer, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Oh, I see, you aren't a girly man like Athrun thought! You're a manly girl like my sister!"

* * *

Through the magic of anime and cartoons, from another part of the strange word, Cagalli sneezed.

"Someone's talking about me…"

* * *

Mikey cracked her knuckles again.

"All right, that's it!"

((DUE TO THE GRAPHIC NATURE OF THIS SCENE, THIS COMIC BUBBLES HAVE BEEN PLACD HERE INSTEAD!))

BAM! WAM! KA-POW! SMACK! BOOOOOM!

Kira twitched, laying against the wall.

"Okay…" Mikey said, smiling. "That's good enough."

"Excuse me?" Goddess said, no longer in her squeaky voice. "Can we please stop with these stupid fake helium voices? I mean, I can't stand it!"

"All right…" Pinky sighed, also in her original voice.

"Wait," Kira said, slowly realizing this. "You're… Ashley, Sara!" He cried, pointing to Goddess and Pinky in turn.

The two nodded. "Thaat's right! And we're here to grant your wishes!"

"How do I wish for somethin'?" Kira asked.

"Easy!" Sara chirped. "You just have to say, 'I wish,' blah blah blah, and then whatever you wish for will come true! Just make sure you choose your wishes carefully."

Kira smiled what could have been described evilly, but before he could open his mouth Ashley broke in.

"However, there are a few rules…called Da Rules," Ashley added.

"Why did we have to bring that thing anyway…?" Mike muttered.

"**SILENCE**!" Ashley screamed. Then she smiled. "Some of these rules include that you cannot maim a person, injure them in any way, kill them, break true love, or make somebody love you," she finished.

"So just say something!" Pinky said. "We haven't got all day, you know. We're on a schedule!"

Kira looked flustered. "Fine, fine. Well…" He thought of the possibilities.

Suddenly, a knife flew through the open window, aimed at Kira.

On impulse, he screamed, "I WISH THAT KNIFE WOULD STOP!"

With the flick of her wrist, Pinky made the knife stop in midair and clatter to the floor. Mikey picked it up. She saw that there was something engraved on the handle.

"It says," Mike started, "C.Y.A."

Kira moaned. "My loving sister."

"Well, one wish down, one to go," Pinky chimed.

"What!" Kira groaned in protest.

"Sorry, that's life," Pinky retaliated. "What's your next wish?"

"This one I've given some thought," Kira said thoughtfully (I'm so creative…). "I would want to get enough courage to ask Lacus to go on a date with me!"

Pinky grinned. "Put it in wish form!"

Mikey and Goddess glanced at one another, knowing what the Pink Princess was thinking. Just one slip in Kira's words… He would be going on a date with the Chibi Lacus instead of the real one.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked.

Goddess's eyes lit up. "I have a plan!"

With a poof that said IDEA, she was gone. Kira opened his mouth to talk, but then stopped, hearing a little voice somewhere in his head.

"I wish that I could go on a date with the one and only Lacus Clyne, daughter of Siegel Clyne, former fiancé to my best friend Athrun Zala, and pop princess of PLANTs and Earth." A little 'pop' was heard and Goddess reappeared behind Mikey, grinning.

"Mind suggestion rules."

Kira blinked. "Wow, that was an oddly specific wish… I wonder where it came from…"

Pinky sighed deeply. "Oookay…"

POOF!

Kira opened his eyes… and he was in the exact same place as he was before.

"What!" He cried, looking around franticly. "Where's Lacus!" He turned Chibi.

"You never said right now…" Pinky said slyly.

Mikey held out a hand to Goddess and the Cagalli-double sighed.

"Here ya go…" She handed her five dollars.

"Yes! Thank you technicalities!"

"Well, our work here is done!" Pinky said cheerfully.

"W-wait!" Kira practically screamed. "What about my date with Lacus!"

"All in good time, Kira, all in good time…" Pinky, a.k.a. Sara, said, repeating herself from the 1st chapter. Kira shivered.

"Don't worry, Kira." Goddess-chan patted his head. "We're big Kiracus fans ourselves."

"….Kiracus?" Kira looked at them strangely.

Silence. "Uh, we should go!" The three disappeared and Kira was back in his old clothes.

"HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

* * *

A familiar song starts once again…

(Athrun now dons the pink hat and pink shirt)

Athrun is an average teen, who no one understands

Daddy and the nutcase always giving him commands

Patrick and Rau: DESTROY THE STRIKE!

Doom and gloom down in his room, is broken instantly

For the three crazy freaks give him whatever he seeks,

For in reality, we are some

Odd People, Very odd people

Sara: ;holding Birdy; Wings and beaks!

Ashley and Mike: ;holding mini-GouFs; KILLING PURPLE-HAIRED FREAKS!

Odd People, Very Odd People

Really odd, life pod, SEED mod, (Ashley only) JUSTICE, ;crickets chirp;

Athrun: Obtuse, rubber GouF, shiny ring, apple juice,

Perfect fate, won't be late, rubber chicken, CAGALLI DATE! (ASUCAGA FOREVER!)(Cagalli is in different dimension and can't see to throw her knife, but will get revenge some day).

Odd People, Very Odd People,

It makes you green when you're not the teen,

With Very Odd People,

Yzak: Yeah right.

;Poof!; ;Has pink hair and lipstick; ;high girly scream;

* * *

Another wholesome family theme played, and Athrun now found himself in a kitchen wearing a pink hat and pink shirt.

"I knew it was a bad idea to wear that pink shirt…" Athrun grumbled, "But this is more of a hot pink…" He realized what he said. "Mom bought it for me…"

Athrun didn't really realize that he was talking to himself, but a loud 'POOF!' and he leaped back. Three Chibis appeared, one that looked like a Chibi Lacus, a Chibi Cagalli, and a person in black armor.

"I'm Pinky!" The Chibi Lacus cried.

"And I'm Goddess!" The Chibi Cagalli chimed in.

There was silence.

"Come on, Mikey!" Goddess snarled. "Say it!"

"No." She crossed her arms across her chest. "It's Tex, or nothing!"

"But-!"

"Nope!"

The two sighed. "Fine…"

'Mikey' grinned. "And I'm Tex!"

The three flew up and the neon sign appeared. "AND WE'RE…" They all grinned, "YOUR VERY ODD PEOPLE!"

"Yeah, I can see that…" Athrun said dryly.

"Does everybody say that?" Goddess muttered.

Sai popped out of nowhere. "With your given track record, I don't blame them!"

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE UNTIL LATER!"

"But I'm almost as almighty and powerful as you are!" He pointed out.

"…" The three stared at him before they simultaneously said, "Almost. We can still harm you…"

Sai sighed (haha…) and disappeared.

Athrun, now very disturbed, asked, "What the heck is going on here?" A pause. "Wait, I can't-"

"Yeah, family show, blah, blah, blah." Goddess said, waving her hands.

"We already went through this with Kira," Pinky explained.

"No fair!" Athrun grumbled.

"What?" Tex said. "You still get your own theme song, not everyone is that lucky!"

He was silent for a moment and then, "Wait, where's that Mike person you said would be here?"

Tex sighed. "That would be me."

"A girl?"

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, I'M A GIRL! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU MEN!" Tex snarled, shaking her fists.

Athrun quickly shook his head at the déjà vu. "Too freaky…"

Goddess patted Tex on the head. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get some sympathy from Cagalli…"

She sniffed a little, but then turned back to her moody self.

Goddess cleared her throat. "Now, you may be wondering why we're here."

"Yeah, maybe a little…" Athrun mumbled.

"Well, as you may have guessed from our voices, we're Ashley and Sara, and our friend Mike. We are here to grant you any two wishes you want!"

"… Any two wishes?" Athrun said, raising his eyebrows self-conciously.

"Well, there are some rules…" Pinky said. "You can't wish anyone injured, maimed, beaten, or dead… Or you can't use our powers to win something, and you can't destroy true love."

"But you guys can do anything, right?" Athrun asked hopefully.

"While we're in this world, we have to play by at least some of their rules." Tex sighed.

"You see, this isn't exactly _our_ world." Goddess scratched the back of her head.

Athrun frowned a bit and Goddess made a mental note to arrange a surprise for him later. She just wanted to nice today… For now…

"So," Goddess started, "What do you want to wish for?"

Athrun had to think on this one. He thought back to the interview and then his eyes widened.

"I got it!"

"Yes?" Goddess held her wand at the ready.

"I wish I had a new idea for a robotic creature!"

Goddess smirked slyly. "Why?"

"…" Athrun glared.

"You're not supposed to ask why!" Pinky and Tex yelled in her ears. "You have to answer!"

Goddess sighed and then tried to regain hearing in her left ear. "Fine, fine…" She waved her wand.

Athrun closed his eyes and waited for a new idea to hit him. He opened them a few seconds later. "Why isn't anything happening?"

Tex sighed. "You guys really have to understand that we're into technicalities here."

"It'll hit you eventually." Pinky said, smiling encouragingly.

Athrun sighed.

"Next wish?" Goddess asked, hoping she could yell her favorite phrase again.

There was a loud drum roll for an Asucaga moment. Goddess almost couldn't hold in her excitement and joy.

"I wish…" Athrun began,

"Yeah, yeah!" Goddess's eyes got really wide and she could feel herself ready to leap into the air.

"For a cooler name!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Um, aren't you supposed to wave your wand now?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Goddess started to go insane (FLLAY MOMENT!).

"What!"

"I refuse to grant it, I refuse!"

"You can't do that, Goddess!" Tex scolded.

"Yeah!" Pinky added, "You have to grant the wish."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!"

"Goddess…"

Goddess went double-Chibi and started to sob. "WHAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAA!"

Goddess banged Athrun on the head with her wand.

"OW!" He cried.

"I still granted it!" Goddess yelled.

"Well?" Athrun asked. "What's my cooler name?"

"Asuran." Tex and Pinky said while Goddess screamed and wailed.

"What? That's the same as my old one!" Asuran cried, grumbling.

"No," Pinky said, "It's spelled A-S-U-R-A-N."

"But-but…"

"I granted it!" Goddess yelled. "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! THERE WAS NO ASUCAGA IN THE LAST FEW EPISODES OF GUNDAM SEED DESTINY! THERE WAS HARDLY ANY AT ALL! TEN MONTHS, TEN MONTHS!" She was restrained by Pinky and Tex while Asuran looked on in confusion.

"Gundam SEED Destiny? First Gundam SEED, now this… Why are these girls making up these weird names? What next? Gundam SEED Eternity?"

Goddess yelled, "I WANT MY ASUCAGA GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT!"

She launched herself at the 'camera' and a rainbow screen was shown.

((PLEASE STAND BY FOR TECHNICAL DIFFICULITIES!))

The next thing that happened was Goddess twitching and Asuran backing away from her. She was dragged off by Tex and Pinky and Asuran staring.

"Bye! Sorry for all the trouble!" Pinky yelled.

Asuran blinked and then sighed. "Where can I somehow get my old name back and not spend a lot of money?" His face lit up. "TO THE INTERNET!"

* * *

Once again, the theme starts…

(Mwu wears a typical pencil-pusher suit)

Mwu-san is an average guy, who no one understands

Captain and Lieutenant always giving him commands

Natarle and Murrue: HE'S MINE!

Doom and gloom down in his room, is broken instantly

For the three crazy freaks give him whatever he seeks,

For in reality, we are some

Odd People, Very odd people

Sara: ;holding Birdy; Wings and beaks!

Ashley and Mike: ;holding mini-GouFs; KILLING PURPLE-HAIRED FREAKS!

Odd People, Very Odd People

Really odd, life pod, Mask mod, (Ashley only) STRIKE-KU, ;crickets chirp;

Mwu: Obtuse, rubber GouF, Mobile Armor, apple juice,

Perfect fate, won't be late, rubber chicken, CAPTAIN DATE!

Odd People, Very Odd People,

It's not fly when you're not the guy,

With Very Odd People,

Rau: Yeah right.

;Poof!; ;is seen without his mask; ;GASP!;

* * *

Mwu found himself in a small office wearing a pencil-pusher outfit.

"WHAT THE FLIP!" He blinked. "WHAT THE HOLY MOTHER OF FLIP, WHY'D I SAY THAT!"

"Family show." Three Chibis floating in the air said in unison.

"Who are you guys!" Poor Mwu-san…

A Chibi-Lacus smiled. "I'm Pinky!"

A Chibi wearing a black flight suit cried, "And I'm Tex!"

"Wait," Mwu said, picking up on something. "You can't be that Mike-guy, can you?"

"I'M A GIRL!" Pinky restrained her as she tried to kill the second half of her favorite couple (Tex's couple).

"Remember, there would be no more Mwu and Murrue!" Pinky said in sing-song voice.

"… Darn you…" She turned to Mwu. "I'll let you live for Murrue … if you kiss her … **a lot!**"

Mwu tried to restrain his happiness. "I can live with that." (Mike: MWU/MURRUE FOREVER!) (Ashley: NO! ASUCAGA FOREVER, **ASUCAGA!**) (Sara: KIRACUSKIRACUSKIRACUS!) (Ashley: ASUCAGA! ASU, ASU, ASU! –BEEEEEEEEEP-)

The last Chibi, a Cagalli-like one, was sulking. Tex hit her on the head.

"And I'm dead inside…" She said in a voice that sounded, well, dead.

"She's Goddess…" Pinky and Tex sighed.

"AND WE'RE…" A neon sign appeared, "YOUR VERY ODD PEOPLE!"

"I can see that." Mwu said simply.

"DOES EVERYBODY SAY THAT!" Tex yelled, her lower left eyelid twitching.

"Now," Tex started, "We are going to give you two wishes; they can be whatever you want, as long as you abide by Da Rulez."

"'Da Rulez'?" Mwu asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Pinky cried, "You can't wish anyone injured, maimed, beaten, dead, you can't use our powers to win something, and you can't destroy true love."

Mwu blinked. "Okay… So I can wish for anything else?"

"Yeah!" Tex said, grinning. "Could you wish that those two would shut up?" She gestured to her partners in crime. "They won't stop singing!"

Goddess sulked.

"Well, accept for that one… But she normally does!"

Pinky added, "Her favorite song is Akatsuki no Kuruma!"

"AKATSUKI!" Goddess brightened up.

"There we go." Tex grinned.

"IT REMINDS ME OF ASUCAGA!" She went ultra-Chibi-gloom-mode.

"And there she goes…" Tex sighed.

"Don't you like Lacus's singing?" Pinky asked.

"That's not Lacus." Tex grumbled.

Pinky then started singing Quiet Night.

"IN THIS QUIET NIGHT, I'M WAITING FOR YOU-"

Tex shoved a sock in her mouth. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Mwu just kinda stood there. "Oookay… Can I have my wishes now?"

"As long as you kiss her…" Tex started. "**A LOT!**"

"Done and done."

"Alright… what do you wish for?"

"Ummm…" Mwu stroked his chin in thought. "I want to make the impossible possible?"

"But you already can make the impossible possible!" Pinky said, confused.

Mwu sighed. "Yes, but I want to make it definite."

Tex's eyes lit up and surpressed a giggle. "You want to go on a date with Murrue, don't you?"

Mwu hung his head in shame. "…Yes…"

Tex began twitching from happiness. "PUT IT IN WISH FORM!" she shrieked and began hopping around the room. "WISH FORM! WISH FORM!"

"WHY DO THEY GET HAPPINESS AND NOT MEEEEE?" Goddess wailed. Everyone ignored her.

Mwu sweatdropped. "Er… I wish I could go on a date with Murrue!"

Tex smirked and waved her wand.

POOF!

Mwu frowned when he saw he was still in the crazy place. "HEY! HOW COME I'M NOT ON A DATE!"

Pinky sighed. "You didn't specify that you wanted to go on a date _now_. It'll happen soon though."

"Yeah, I would have transported you right away, but you still have one more wish," Tex grumbled, clearly disappointed.

Mwu sighed and tried to think of another wish. "Athrun said you guys can change names. I want a new name! Let's face it, the name Mwu is just plain sad. So, can you change it?"

"Yes we can!" Pinky smiled. "Wait… Athrun? His name is Asuran!"

"Actually, he bought his name back on the internet," Mwu corrected her.

"Figures…" Pinky muttered.

"WASTED WISH, WASTED WISH!" Goddess cried, flying around in circles. "I WANT MY ASUCAGA, I WANT MY ASUCAGA! ASUCAGA!" She crashed into a wall. She sat up and, in a very eerie Gollum voice (don't own LotR), said, "The Precioussss… I wantsss it… I _needssss_ it!"

Everyone edged away from her and let her twitch in peace.

"Well, if you want," Tex said, trying to avoid Goddess's rant, "You can wish for a cooler name too!"

Mwu nodded hesitantly. "Okay, I wish my name was cool!"

Tex flicked her wrist and there was a loud poof.

POOF!

"You're new name is Neo," she told him, grinning proudly. "Now, good-bye!" she steered Neo towards the door. Suddenly, Athrun ran in.

"MWU! I found your old name on the internet so I bought it back for you."

Mwu, turned Neo, turned Mwu again sighed. "Why me… Why me!"

* * *

Goddess sighed as they floated in the information-super highway, getting to the next victim- er, I mean!- privileged person.

"Aw, come one, Goddess!" Pinky cried, patting her on the back. "What have you learned today?"

"That Fukuda is evil… EVIL!" Goddess yelled, her arms twitching.

"But he's the one who invented Asucaga in the first place!"

"HE DEPRIVED ME! **EVIL!**"

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" Tex screamed. She flew over to Goddess and started slapping her across the face repeatedly. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

Goddess blinked and suddenly looked very loopy. "The happy people are coming to take me to the little white house with the picket fence and all the pretty-"

Tex slapped her again.

"ASUCAGAASUCAGAASUCAGA! I NEED-"

Slap.

"-flowers and bunnies and birdies in the backyard (Birdy: BIRDY!)."

"You leave me no choice." Tex grumbled. "Here are the choices: I can hit you with a mallet. I can punch you. I can kick you. I can slap you. Or I can eat cake." She paused. "Wait, not that last one…"

"Pretty flowers… They're coming to take me away!" Goddess screamed.

"I guess that means mallet." Tex raised the mallet high and Pinky held up a black screen.

"I'm the censor!" Pinky cried.

WHAM!

Goddess-chan came out from behind it. "I needed that…"

Tex came out now. "Tune into our next edition of Gundam SEED Randomness! It'll come when we next all get together, because this chapter took too long! See if the rest will live!"


	7. Wishes For The Girls or The Tooth Fairy

A/N: We're baaaack! Hello, all! There are two reasons why we have not updated. 1.) school. 2.) homework. But, now we're back for at least one chapter! Please ignore our bad rhymes. So, therefore…

* * *

Fields of Hope first starts playing then abruptly stops. 

Pinky popped in. "Heh, sorry about that…"

The CORRECT song starts to play.

Lacus is an average teen, who no one understands

Singing songs of peace that have made her many fans.

Random fan (;coughMeercough;): GO LACUS!

Pink and sparkles in her room, are illuminated instantly

For the three crazy freaks give her whatever she seeks,

For in reality, we are some

Odd People, Very odd people

Sara: ;holding Birdy; Wings and beaks!

Ashley and Mike: ;holding mini-GouFs; KILLING PURPLE-HAIRED FREAKS!

Odd People, Very Odd People

Really odd, life pod, SEED mod, (Ashley only) ETERNAL,; crickets chirp;

Lacus: Obtuse, rubber GouF, world peace, apple juice,

Perfect fate, won't be late, rubber chicken, KIRA DATE!

Odd People, Very Odd People,

It makes you green when you're not the teen,

With Very Odd People,

Patrick Zala: Yeah right.

;Poof!; ;She has a haro head; HARO!

* * *

Now looking very different from the guys before her, but not much different from usual, Lacus stood in the center of a stage wearing a pink dress and a pink headband –oh, sorry, _sparkly_ pink headband. 

Lacus just blinked. 'Where am I?' she thought.

Once again, the three members of VOP poofed onto the stage. "Hello, Lacus!" They were not trying to sound like fairies anymore. They all took out C.D.s. "SIGN!"

"Um, all right…" Lacus looked hesitantly at three girls. _Are they…?_ A pen magically appeared and she started to sign.

"SING!"

"Um, all right…" _I really think we should be getting on with this story… Wait…_

Three songs, two encores, and multiple signings later, Lacus decided to put her foot down… As much as she could, that is. She didn't want to make them mad or upset. "Um, shouldn't you three girls be granting me some wishes, considering you're fairies, that is…? Not that I really want anything, but, um," She then noticed that Tex's eyes were shining. "Are you okay?"

"SHE CALLED ME A GIRL!" The armor-clad Chibi fairy cried.

"Is… that a bad thing?" Lacus questioned.

"NO, NO, NO!" Tex spun around in the air.

Pinky started to explain. "You see, Tex here-."

"Tex?" Lacus inquired.

"Oh…gosh. Oops." She coughed.

A moment of silence passed before a neon sign popped up.

"I'm Pinky!" the Lacus-clone squealed.

"I'm Tex!" the black-clad girl smirked.

"AND I JUST GOT OUT OF REHAB!" the mini-Cagalli screeched. Still smiling, Tex smacked her on the back of the head. The other girl smiled wider. "AND I'M GODDESS!"

"AND WE'RE," the three of them said together, "YOUR VERY ODD PEOPLE!" An awkward silence as the neon stayed dark. "Gimme a second." Tex flew down and plugged it in, causing beautiful sparks to fly everywhere.

Lacus just stood there. "…that's very nice…"

Pinky flew down toward her. "And we're here to grant you 2 wishes! And, although I know you wouldn't, you can't wish anyone injured, beaten, maimed, or dead, and you can't destroy or make true love. However…"

"YOU CAN HELP IT ALONG!" Goddess squealed. She then thought, _Why am I always speaking in caps?_

If Pinky could read her thoughts, she didn't care. "SOOO… what does the Pink Princess of Peace want from us?"

Lacus blinked again. "Do you mean me…?" she clarified.

"Of course I mean you!" Pinky said rather sharply.

Lacus looked as if she was about to go chibi.

Goddess swooped down and gave her a hug. Lacus just looked at her funny.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to go chibi." _Wow, I didn't talk in caps that time!_

"You look familiar to me…not in personality, but in looks." Lacus said curiously to Goddess. She turned to Pinky. "And you-"

"We know," Tex interjected. (That's a fun word!)

"ANYway," Pinky said, "do you know what you would like?"

"Hmmm…" Lacus said. Then, the light bulb dinged over her head. "I know! I wish for world peace."

All three sweatdropped. "Well, as much as we want to grant that, Destiny prevents it," Pinky tried to explain.

Goddess's eye twitched. "AND THE THIRD ONE!" _Dang it, I'm talking in caps again..."_

"Would that be Eternity?" Tex asked.

"Getting off-topic..." Pinky warned.

"LET'S ASK SAI!" Goddess squealed in a bored voice. (?)

Sai poofed in. "You called?" Tex and Goddess pointed to the words above. "There's a third one!" You could see the new hope dawning on his face.

"That either means you didn't get the memo, or…" Tex started as Goddess started jumping back and forth from foot to foot.

Sai then smiled. "YES!" There was a brief pause. "Hey, I remember that now! It was recently announced on Gunta that there would be a series and… oh crud." The hope died in a bloody and gruesome way. Sai sulked away. "I'll be going now…"

"MOVING ON!" Pinky cried.

"I think I know what I want to wish for now," Lacus said quietly.

The three girls went silent. "Yeees?"

"I'd like Meer to feel more comfortable about herself."

"Awwww!" the girls said. "Wait…can we do that?" Pinky said.

"Remember: Episodes 46 and 47!" Goddess said. _NO MORE CAPS! Wait…_

"Alright!" Pinky said cheerily, and flicked her wand.

All of a sudden, slow motion, Goddess realized what happened in those episodes. "NOOOO (slow motion)(Darth Vader)!"

-POOF!- (slow motion)

(Back to normal) Goddess sobbed. "NOOOO!"

"Did I do something wrong…?" Lacus said, confused.

Tex realized why Goddess was crying. "No, we did…" Tex raised her wand. "But first…" She poofs herself a cell phone. After a short conversation, Tex seemed pleased with herself.

* * *

The ride Meer had been on for the past … for a very long time suddenly came to a halt. She stumbled out, her hair all frizzy. Her eyes were wide. "The sudden burst of adrenalin has sparked my brain! I'm going to go off and write another version of In This Quiet Night! And then, a little toe-tapper called Emotion! And if they don't like it… Tough." 

She then skipped off.

* * *

Then, over the time-space-continuimumuminum, Goddess was on her knees. "NOOOOOO- Wait…" She grinned at her friend. "Thanks Mike!" 

Lacus blinked. "You're Mike?"

Tex smirked. "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Lacus smiled. "I had a feeling."

Tex beamed. "Okay, take it Pinky!"

"THANK YOU!" Pinky cried. "That was really sweet of you, Lacus. But how about you wish for something for yourself?"

"Well…" Lacus thought about it. "I'd like the ULTIMATE HARO!" Her voice echoed. Pink-chan (THE HARO) flew in.

"Myta. Myta! Haro!" (translation: Thanks. I'm not loved.) Then he flew out.

"COMING RIGHT UP!" Pinky smiled.

POOF!

Lacus looked at a giant haro, trying not to hide her disappointment. "It's…_puce_." (Shameless Plug: We got this idea from Know Your Stars: Gundam SEED style. We do not own it. Go read it. And review. **NOW**. IT ROCKS!)

"You can paint it teal!" Pinky said cheerfully.

Goddess scratched her chin. "Isn't that the color of Yzak's eye shadow?"

;cricket chirp; ;cricket chirp;

* * *

Somehow, or the time-space-continuimumuminum… (DARN IT!), Yzak sneezed. "Why do they hate me?" 

A voice echoed, "We don't hate you, Yzak, we're just telling the truth!"  
One voice that sounded different to Yzak cried, "AND GIVING SHIHO-SAMA BLACKMAIL!" … "Did I just say that out loud?"

A sign that read 'YES!' with the name 'Shiho' on it dropped from the sky in front of Yzak.

Yzak screamed and thudded his head on the wall.

* * *

"Okay, have fun!" Pinky cried. They poofed away. 

Lacus stared at the giant haro for a few seconds. "…I'll go get the paint…"

* * *

Goddess started to whine. "Sara, you've already had your Kiracus," she turned to Tex, "and you've already had your Mwurrue! When am I gonna get my Asucaga!" 

"You got it in the Destiny Christmas special thing." Tex pointed out.

"And anyway, we're going to Cagalli next."

"YAY!"

* * *

Cagalli is an average teen, who no one understands, 

Daddy and Kisaka always giving her commands.

Lord Uzumi and Kisaka: GET IN THE DRESS!

Doom and gloom down in her room, is broken instantly

Goddess: Because Athru- ;Tex glares; ;sulk; ;song resumes;

For the three crazy freaks give her whatever she seeks,

For in reality, we are some

Odd People, Very odd people

Sara: ;holding Birdy; Wings and beaks!

Ashley and Mike: ;holding mini-GouFs; KILLING PURPLE-HAIRED FREAKS!

Odd People, Very Odd People

Really odd, life pod, SEED mod, (Ashley only) STIKE ROGUE! … For now…; crickets chirp a lot;

Cagalli: Obtuse, rubber GouF, shiny ring, apple juice,

Perfect fate, won't be late, rubber chicken, ATHRUN DATE!

Odd People, Very Odd People,

It makes you green when you're not the teen,

With Very Odd People,

Yuuna: Yeah right.

;Poof!; ;the mini-GouFs Ashley and Mike had falls on top of him from the sky;

* * *

Cagalli was not happy. She stood in the center of a bathroom. A guy's pink bathroom. A pink room. Wearing a dress. A pink dress. With a headband. A sparkly pink headband. No, not happy at all. 

The three fairies poofed in and were just about to say their introduction when Cagalli said in bored pissed off voice, "You're Pinky. You're Goddess. You're Tex."

They closed their mouths. "How'd you know that?" Goddess asked.

"Well, I knew you two before," She said to the two, remember her Chibi incident, "even though they look like miniature versions of Lacus and me," the she looked at Goddess, "nice choice by the way," she then looked at Tex, "and by process of elimination, you would have to be that other girl Mike, but also called Tex."

Tex's eyes widened. "You knew I was a girl?"

"You'd have to be because they were so obviously building up suspense with never saying your gender (saying Mike instead of 'he' or 'she') and besides, those two aren't the kind of people who would have friends that were guys." Cagalli added.

Goddess yelled. "I HAVE A FRIEND THAT'S A GUY!" She paused. "Several, actually."

Pinky just floated there. "That was an insult."

"That, and I get all the information because I'm a princess." Cagalli added as an afterthought.

They all sweatdropped. Tex recovered first. "You knew I was a girl?" She asked again, still stunned that someone besides Lacus could tell.

"Even if I didn't have all that information, isn't it fairly obvious?" Cagalli asked.

"Obviously **not**!" She trailed off. "Excuse me for a moment while I go kill these guys for making me sound like I'm a guy."

"Hey, hey, we created this world!" Pinky said crossly. "We just invited you!"

"But she's kinda becoming a main character right now…" Goddess muttered.

Pinky nudged her. "Shut up." She mumbled through the side of her mouth.

"Like I care!" Tex cried.

"Of course you care or we wouldn't be having this conversation and eating up the fic!" Pinky retorted.

"Oh, yeah, right…" Cough.

Goddess cleared her throat. "MOVING ON!" She grinned at Cagalli. "Would you believe that I almost went insane from your boyfriend?"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Cagalli yelled.

"The how did you know who I'm talking about?"

"… Crud."

"Anyway, we're here to-"

"I already know what you're here to do; I already know the rules; gimme the wishes." Cagalli rushed.

"Wow, you really do know everything, huh?" Goddess said.

"I wish for a really big, gold, shiny, powerful weapon! (yeah, you know where I'm going with this)" Cagalli wished.

"Wow, that was very specific." Tex blinked.

"GRANTED!" Goddess cheered.

-POOF!-

There, shining in the sun (yeah, we burst a hole in the roof) (the Akatsuki had to get in _somehow_), stood the one, the only, the AKATSUKI.

Cagalli drooled over the destructiveness and the shininess, but mostly the destructiveness. Mike drooled over the shininess and the destructiveness, but mostly the shininess. Goddess drooled over the destructiveness and the shininess equal. She drooled at lot. A lot a lot. A lot a lot a lot. Heck, she glomped it. Pinky just put her hands over her face.

"MY EYES!"

Cagalli looked up in wonder. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…"

Suddenly, a large army uniform-clad fairy (?) poofed in, a HUGE wand in his hands. Fire erupted behind him in three large bursts. Everyone except Goddess backed away. She screamed in rage.

"RYAN! What are you doing here!" She cried. "YOU DON'T EVEN _LIKE_ GUNDAM SEED! (Cagalli: Huh?)"

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle." The large fairy (?) stated in an Austrian accent. "And this is extra credit for German class."

"But you're speaking in an Austrian accent!" Ashley whined.

"That's beside the point." He continued. Then, in a normal voice, "And I was just here to change the walls to a more manly color and then use the shower."

"IN A DIFFERENT DIMINSION?"

He shrugged. "I felt creative. And maybe I wanted to visit my little sister."

"More like torture…" Ashley grumbled.

Then, he looked up at the Akatsuki. He then said in his Austrian accent. "I'm afraid you cannot keep that."

"WHAT!" Cagalli yelled.

"You are too young to use that Mobile Suit. You must be at least 18 years old and in a sequel."

Cagalli started to open up her mouth to say "I-wish-I-was-18-years-old", but then stopped. "Isn't worth it…"

Ryan then blinked at her. "Wait, you're a girl?"

"RAAAAAHHHHH!" Cagalli launched herself at him and he just stood there. She started punching and hurting him in anyway she could.

"Won't do any good because you CONT HERT RYAN!"

"Oh, go back to Florida!" Ashley cried. She then muttered in an undertone, "You'll thank me later."

He shrugged and poofed away. Cagalli frowned. "What did he mean by 'a sequel'?"

Goddess sighed. "You don't want to know… Really…" She paused. "_I_ don't want to know…" She sniffled.

"Ummm…"

Tex coughed, trying to shove away the bad thoughts. "Anyway, how about your next wish?"

Cagalli frowned. "Hmmm…" She grinned. "Well, ever since I threw away my gun when I was Chibi, I've needed a new one."

Goddess twitched slightly. "New… gun?"

"Um, yeah…" Cagalli said. She then perked up. "I wish for (Goddess died on the inside) a really big gun that has a homing lock-on feature, unlimited ammo, and looks REALLY FREAKIN' COOL! … And I have it right now."

Goddess sniffled and sighed. "I have screen-caps…"

"Yes, use the screen-caps," Pinky nodded.

"And grant the wish." Tex finished.

-POOF!-

Cagalli grinned as she held her new gun. Goddess dropped her wand from sadness and, through a strange gust of wind, it blew toward Cagalli and hit her mouth. She put a hand to a tooth. "Ow…"

Goddess shrieked. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She flew toward Cagalli and started flying around in circles.

Cagalli blinked. "Ow… Good thing it's not loose or else I'd have to give it to the Tooth Fairy."

The three just floated there.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in the Tooth Fairy?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. They didn't reply. "Well, in _our_ high-technology time, since you obvious don't have much in the way of technology,"

"Gee, thanks." Tex fleeped.

"We're determined that the Tooth Fairy actually exists and lives in Florida."

Goddess paled. "NOOOOOO!"

Cagalli blinked. "What, what'd I do?"

Pinky slapped her forehead. "The Tooth Fairy… Jorgen Von Strangle…"

There was the loud –POOF!- and Ryan appeared, the flames erupting around him.

"IT WAS ONLY A COINCIDENCE!" Goddess whined.

He snatched up the gun. "Just for that, I take this." He was about to leave, but then glared. "Just you wait until I get back from Florida." He then poofed out.

Cagalli looked back and forth. "What just- why did- … oh…" She groaned. "Life sucks."

Tex grinned. "Obviously you're not _that_ advanced." She then smirked (again…), "I have a gun for you though… it's a sniper rifle." She held up the said weapon.

Pinky cocked her head, "Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Weeeell, I _might_ have been roaming around in the Red Vs Blue universe once… and that _might_ have been why I was late for Kira… heh. Anyway, there was this guy from Blue Command with a package for Tucker… and he _accidentally _dropped it… so yeah… Here you go!" She handed Cagalli the gun.

* * *

Somewhere over the cartoon-time-space-continuimumuminum… 

"Man, where's my sniper rifle! The shipment was supposed to come in two months ago!" A man in teal armor's cry echoed throughout Blood Gulch. There was a pause. "Give me yours Church."

"Shut up Tucker."

* * *

Cagalli snatched up the sniper rifle with a grin. "Why, thank you!" 

"Now, we'll be going!" Pinky grinned.

Goddess eyed the princess. "But one day… One day…" Her eye twitched.

"What's wrong with-?"

Tex and Pinky said at the same time, "Rehab."

As the poof off, you could still hear, "ASUCAGA!" echoing off the walls.

Silence. "Why am I still in this dress?" Cagalli looked at her sniper rifle and smirked. "Oh, Yuuuuna!"

* * *

A/N: Hello all! That wasn't as long as we'd thought it would be, and we will be cutting some people out for wishes (it will still be awesome though), but we're going to (hopefully) get up a short prologue for another fic-thing we're starting for another little plot. Yes, it would be following all the information we've given here, so short inside jokes would apply. We just really want to type this idea out as it's driving us insane (and it's really, really, funny). We'll probably put it in this large fic when this plot is done, but, until then… A few lines from the fic to get you hooked, maybe not in order. 

"We're going to send you through time since we have to go school."

"… Why is everything changing?"

"WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS!"

"Wait a minute, he's Japanese…"

"I'll destroy it!"

"'The Salem Dress-Maker Trial'!"

"WHY AM I STILL WEARING A DRESS!"

"You want a cookie?"

"Should we get out of here?"

"… My. Hair."

And, last but so not least…

"AT LEASTYOU HAVEPANTS!"

Well, there ya go! Read and review! … And Picup, please update your Fruits Basket/Gundam SEED crossover! We all love it!


	8. ZombieTolle or Gimme a Lolly

A/N: HELLO AUEL! … ALL…! We're back, and we will hopefully finish the VOP segment in this chapter! Now, while we've been away, one of the members of our 'team' has made a little treat for you all. Our little advertisement! (THANKS, MIKE!) Now, this will help us in two ways. One: This will get us new readers, and Two: You can finally get an idea of what we look like. Now, these were drawn by Mike, so- ;gun comes up to the side of Ashley's head; Eep! ;turns into a puddle;

Sara: Btw, if you wish (sry), you can tell us what you imagined us to look like…and you had better not say that I looked like a baboon! Meh.

Mike: ;singing; Sing sing, a happy song, na na na, ;gets shoved; What, it's IN THE VIDEO!

Ashley: ;now non-puddle; The link is in the profile, because this site is mean.

* * *

Milly is an average teen, who no one understands,

Captain and Lieutenant always giving her commands.

Murrue and Natarle: GET TO WORK!

Doom and gloom down in her room, is broken instantly

For the three crazy freaks

Give her whatever she seeks,

For in reality, we are some

Odd People, Very odd people

Sara: ;holding Birdy; Wings and beaks!

Ashley and Mike: ;holding mini-GouFs; KILLING PURPLE-HAIRED FREAKS!

Odd People, Very Odd People

Really odd, life pod, SEED mod, (Ashley only) MIKE-POWER! Mike: What the-! ;crickets chirp a lot;

Milly: Obtuse, rubber GouF, pointy knife, apple juice,

Perfect fate, won't be late, rubber chicken, TOLLE DATE! (Dearka: ;gloom;)

Odd People, Very Odd People,

It makes you green when you're not the teen,

With Very Odd People,

Kuzzey: Yeah right.

;Poof!; ;gets blinded by a camera flash;

* * *

"Wow, this dress is pretty cool!" Milly said to herself as she twirled herself in the sparkly dress. "Wait a second, how-never mind."

"You look good in it, too!" Dearka exclaimed as he popped out of nowhere.

"Shaddup." she said disgustedly. Then a voice came down from the sky.

"Dearka! What are you doing here?"

"SAI DID IT!" Dearka then poofed away again.

"For goodness sake…" Pinky floated down. She turned to Milly. "So…how's life?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Pinky, would you?" Miriallia said hesitantly.

"Yup, that's my name!" she said cheerfully. Then, a girl in a black suit (NO NOT THE FORMAL KIND) followed Pinky down.

"And you're Tex?" Milly said uncertainly.

"Ja."

"So then…where's Goddess?" Because so much time had passed by since the last wish had been fulfilled (heh), the girls' appearances were in all the tabloids.

Suddenly, another figure fell from the sky, and landed with a thud. It was black-and-blue Goddess, smushed into a basketball shape.

"Rumf ga ba fom Florida."

"What is it, girl? Timmy's in the well?" mocked Tex. (Don't own _Lassie_)

"Fwa Fwou."

"BAD GIRL!" Pinky cried as she hit her with the Squeaky Hammer of Ultimate Censors. (Sara owns that…)

"But that was the censor!" Goddess cried, uncurling her body with painful cracks. "And I said, 'Ryan got back from Florida!' I mean, for goodness sake!"

"Ummm…." Milly 'ummed.' (niiice)

"Oh yes! We forgot about Milly!" Pinky went down and glomped her. (I. AM. STRAIGHT. I MEAN, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!) "Now, what do you want?"

Milly went Chibi and cried: "I want my Taww back!"

The girls looked at each other. "HUDDLE!" (Being devout DearkaxMilly fans, we could not let this happen…TECHNICALITIES ROCK!)

Finally, the "fairies" went back to the sniffling Chibi. "Are you ready to make your wish?" Pinky said gently.

"And one thing…'Taww'?" Tex inquired.

"I'll explain the 'Cagalli Chibi' fiasco later…" Goddess muttered.

Milly went back to normal. "I wish…that Tolle was in my arms at this moment in time!"

The three cringed. "This is not going to be pretty…" Tex grimaced.

;POOF!;

Miriallia screamed, at first in happiness, then in total disgust and horror. "HE'S…HE'S...STILL DEAD!"

"No he isn't!" Pinky said cheerfully.

"He isn't?" Milly asked hopefully.

"HE'S ONE OF THE UNDEAD!" Goddess cheeped.

"…how can you tell?" Milly questioned fearfully. (YAY WORDS THAT END IN –LLY!)

"He's twitching! See?" Tex squealed.

With a shriek, Miriallia dropped Tolle, and ran to the nearest bathroom…just as Dearka was leaving it.

"Why did she just go into the guy's bathroom?" He spotted Zombie-Tolle. "…well, this is awkward. Seeing your girlfriend's dead ex-boyfriend-who-was-killed-by-one-of-your-best-friend's-arch-nemesis-who-became-your-friend!"

"Nice!" Goddess and Tex chimed.

In between the retches from the bathroom, Milly managed to scream, "I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Dearka gloomed, but quickly perked up. "Can I have my wish now?"  
"But…but…what about your cool theme song?" Pinky whine.

"I don't need one." Dearka said bravely.

"But we like making one!" Goddess complained.

"GIMME MY WISH, WOMEN…AND MAN!"

"Oh, you did not just go there!" Goddess giggled.

Tex took off her helmet.

"Oh. Oops." Dearka sweatdropped.

"You better believe it, buster!" Tex punned.

"Bad." Pinky and Goddess drawled. Then, after a brief glance at each other, Goddess jumped on Tex before she could beat Dearka into a bloody pulp.

"Quick, Pinky! The Hammer!" Goddess cried.

Ba Bum. Ba Bum. Pinky grabbed her Squeaky Hammer of Ultimate Censors and smacked Tex in the head with it. (LOOPHOLES AND IRONY ROCK!)

"Now, would you pretty, pretty please with sugar on top, give my wish," Dearka paused. "Please?"

"'Ight. What do you wish for?" Tex asked, still subdued by the power of the squeaky toy, for now…

"I wish that I could comfort Milly without her attacking me viciously!" Dearka said.

"Done!" Pinky said with a smile. ;POOF!;

Dearka grinned, and skipped into the bathroom to comfort Milly. He flew through the wall, and into a tree.

"TECHNICALITIES!" Tex yelled after him.

* * *

(The theme song started, but with difficulty)

Shinn, wait, no, Luna, no, Stell- Mey- Rey- Auel… Oh, screw it.

"I love you, you love me…" (DON'T OWN BARNEY! Don't want to own Barney, for that matter…)

Six kids threw random items at the three singing girls.

"Um…"

PLEASE STAND BY FOR TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!

* * *

In a nursery surrounded by a children's fence. Inside were six little chibis. All. Wearing. Pink.

"LEMME OUT!" One of them yelled. "I'M NOT A BABY!" He then looked at a blonde girl. And blushed. "Hi."

A blue-haired boy ripped a pink hat off his head. "I HATE PINK!"

A little girl with red-hair smiled at him. "I like pink!"

The blue-haired boy paused for a moment. "So do I!"

A magenta-haired girl smiled happily. She was the smallest of all of them. "I love pink too!"

A blonde-haired boy (?) stared at her blankly. "Right."

The three fairies 'POOFED' in and, immediately, Goddess glomped all six kids in one big glomp. "EEEP! I LOVE YOU ALL!"

The little kids clawed at the air and the first one (the black-haired one), cried, "AIR!"

Goddess blushed, dropping the six and squeeing. "I'm Goddess!"

Tex joined in, "I'm Tex!"

Pinky cried, "And I'm Pinky!"

"AND WE'RE," a neon sign appeared behind them, "YOU'RE VERY ODD PEOPLE!"

The kids sat there blinking. "We can see that." Chimed in the black-haired.

Goddess squeeed again. "We can't get mad at them!"

Pinky patted their heads. "Now, introduce yourselves!"

"But," Tex said, "We already know them."

"I don't care!" Pinky and Goddess cheered at the same time.

The black haired boy grinned. "I'm Shinn and I love my family!"

Goddess and Tex cringed.

"Stellar is Stellar and she loves Neo!" The blonde girl chimed.

Goddess and Tex now twitched.

"I'm Luna and I love Athrun!" The magenta-haired girl cried.

Goddess spazzed.

"I'm Rey and I love…" Rey trailed off, turning away from Luna.

"I'm Auel and I love my Mommy!" The blue-haired boy cheered.

Goddess and Tex were almost sobbing behind Pinky.

"And I'm Meyrin and I love my little sister Luna!" The red-haired girl glomped Luna.

"Younger sister?" The three asked at the same time. "But- I thought-" A simultaneous sigh.

They all smiled happily. "We can give you one wish each!" Tex said.

"One?" Shinn asked. "Why one? Everyone else got two!"

Pinky blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Uncle Sai." All the kids said at the same time.

"Of course." Goddess muttered in a dull tone. She then brightened up. "Wishes!" She turned to Shinn. "What would you like, sweetie?"

Shinn rocked back and forth on his toes. "I don't want anything so long as I have my family."

Goddess and Tex looked at each other and then burst out crying. Pinky was currently in the corner sobbing, as she would be for the rest of the segment. Goddess sniffled. "W-wish for something!"

Shinn blinked and then grinned. "I want a cell phone for my little sister, Mayu! Make it pink!"

Goddess waved her wand 'POOF!' and then dissolved into tears. Shinn hugged the new cellphone.

"She'll love it!" He cried over Goddess's own crying.

Tex smiled shakily at Stellar. "And what would you like my little dear?"

Stellar blinked. "Stellar wishes Neo and Sting and Auel and Stellar could remain a happy family forever and ever!"

Tex started crying and flicked her wand, granting the wish. 'POOF!' Unfortunately, she let go of her wand while doing so and it hit Stellar.

"I'm so sorry!" Tex squeaked and dumped armfuls of lollipops on Stellar.

Meyrin smiled when she saw what Stellar received. "Hit me on the head!"

Goddess commented, "I hope that flick didn't cut off any part of the wish, like the Neo part or something…"

Luna tugged on Goddess's pants. "Gimme a lolly!"

Goddess twitched and the shoved a lollipop in Luna's face, which she happily grabbed and started to eat.

"Goddess!" Tex cried. "She was supposed to wish for something!"

"I couldn't help it!" Goddess whined. "I couldn't say no to a Chibi-Chibi!"

Luna grinned. "Now I want my wish!"

Goddess smiled at her. "Of course, little girl! No matter what you say, I'll grant it!"

"I wish Athrun and I could go on a date!" Luna screamed.

Goddess froze. And promptly fell from the sky. "I CAN'T!" She screamed as she returned to flight.

"But Goddess-" Tex started.

"I KNOW, BUT I CAN'T!" She quickly thought of a loop-hole. "You can't destroy true love!"

Luna smiled. "I'm not destroying it! That's impossible!"

Goddess paused. "I like this kid…"

Then she flung her wand out of the room. 'POOF!' A loud yell was heard, followed by an-Athrun-sounding, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"  
Goddess sniffed. "I can't hit a little kid!"

Tex moved on to Rey, patting his head as he stared blankly. "What do you want?"

He pulled on her suit of armor, gesturing for her to come down to his level. Tex complied. He leaned in and whispered something in Tex's ear.

Tex beamed. "I'm proud of you." She waved her wand happily. 'POOF!'

Goddess blinked, still sulking slightly. "What did he wish for?" Tex whispered something to Goddess that made her squeal. She glomped Rey. "I love you!"

Rey stood there, blinking.

Auel stood in line, happily awaiting his wish.

Goddess smiled at him. "What do you want?"

Auel smiled happily. "I wish my hair looked like Luke Skywalker's!"

Goddess blinked. "Uh, wow…" She flicked her wand and 'POOF!' his hairstyle changed to the familiar Luke-do. "There you go…"

Auel cheered. "Yes! Now I look cool!"

Luna picked this moment to yell, "Gimme a lolly!"

Goddess, Tex, and the now-tear-duct-dry Pinky all squealed, giving her a lolly each. She grinned as she stuck all three in her mouth.

Meyrin was fed-up. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed, causing everyone to look at her. "IT'S ALWAYS LUNA, LUNA, LUNA! EVERYONE LOVES LUNA! 'OH, LUNA, YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!' 'I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE LUUUNA!' WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT! I WISH I WAS THE YOUNGER SISTER!"

The three fairies floated in shock. "Well, that explains a lot." Tex stated as she waved her wand.

'SHRINKAGE!'

Luna and Meyrin changed birthdates and heights. Meyrin twirled on her toes. "YAY!" She then smirked. "GIMME A LOLLY!" Goddess floated, her eyes wide and her pupils small. She waved her wand and a truck load of lollipops dropped on to the Chibi-Chibi. A muffled, 'YAY!' was heard.

Luna stared in utter disbelief. "Wha!" She sniffled. "I WANNA BE THE LITTLE SISTER!"

"Sorry, already made your wish…" Goddess cringed as Luna cried louder.

Rey scooted over to Luna, patting her on the head in her time of sorrow.

Meyrin was swimming in her lollies. "I love being the little sister!"

Luna perked up. "Then I get to put your hair in pig-tails!"

Meyrin stuck out her tongue. "I hate pig-tails!"

Auel smiled. "I like girls with pig-tails." He said thoughtfully.

Meyrin blinked and then sat on the floor. "Brush. Now."

Shinn looked up at Goddess. "Why's Meyrin want pig-tails now? She said she hated them!" He frowned. "I don't get it!"

Goddess patted him on the head. "You will when you're older…" Then she glomped him. "So cute!"

Stellar twitched. "Why does Stellar want to rip her head off?"

* * *

A/N:

Mike: Can I hurt Dearka _now_?

Ashley: ;sigh; Alright…

Mike: YAY! Now where'd Locke put those 400 knives… (WE DON'T OWN LOST! NOOOOO!)

Sara: U nagy pturu Translation: I love Chibis!

Ashley: Our new language! Oh, and PLEASE review! We know we get a lot of readers, considering the hit count is over 400, but why does no one review! Oh, and please watch the advertisement… And tell us what you thought we looked like.

Mike: ;pops back in; I'll save some of Locke's knives for those who don't!

Ashley: Still K+.

Mike: Loop-hole: Who says they're actually gonna see that part?

Ashley and Sara: … Ahhh….


	9. The End of VOP! or HAPPY PILLS!

A/N: ;knock, knock, knock; Um, hello? Anyone still there? You can't blame us! We're only almost High School students! And Mike was at camp for most of the summer! And I was in Europe! And Sara… was alone…

Sara: So…alone…for so long…in the dark…;twitches;

… Right… Well, we're **_finally_** all together to finish up this plotline! Yes, the last chapter of wishes… So sad.

Mike: But nothing ever ends because we have ANOTHER STORY! Time Traveling Teens, or Man, This is Wrong.

So, quick Disclaimer here- we don't own Gundam SEED, Harry Potter, Naruto, Shrek, the llama song, MasterCard, Looney Tunes, or other various things that we will add as we go on. So, final chapter of the VOP segment- GO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fllay isn't an average being and no one understands

No one gives her orders 'cause she's giving them commands

Fllay (to Kira): PROTECT ME! (Lacus: ….)

Doom and gloom in Kira's room, is created instantly

But the three crazy freaks

(are forced to) give her whatever she seeks

For in reality we are some

Odd People, Very odd people

Sara: ;holding Birdy; Wings and beaks!

Ashley and Mike: ;holding mini-GouFs; KILLING PURPLE-HAIRED (and red-haired…) FREAKS!

Odd People, Very Odd People

Really odd, (Mike: Reeeeally odd. More like scary. Reeeeally scary.) life pod, dress mod, (Ashley only) INSANITY … Not the good kind… Hey, I tried…. ;crickets chirp a lot;

Fllay: Obtuse, rubber GouF, loaded gun, apple juice,

Perfect fate, won't be late, rubber chicken, KIRA DATE (;Locke's knives fly in from random direction; Mike: … Heh…

Odd People, Very Odd People,

It makes you green when you're not the teen,

With Very Odd People,

Sai: ;crying; Yeah right.

;Poof!; ;a sign appears over Sai that says 'dumped';

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Here the scene opened in the typical room to- guess who- Fllay. Fllay wore her civilian dress. Because she's not special enough.

Fllay shook her fist at the ceiling upon hearing the extremely accurate sentence above. "Hey! Meanies!"

"Now, now, now. Are you talking to yourself again…Haro? That can't be healthy…" Pinky flew out of the shadows.

"You know it's true!" Goddess chimed in.

Fllay twitched as she saw Pinky. "You look like my arch-nemesis… The one who stole Kira from me… That Coordinator ;twitch, twitch; who stole Kira from me… MY KIRA! MY KIRA! KIRA IS MINE!.!"

"HE WAS NEVER YOURS TO BEGIN WITH, YOU ;BEEP;!.!."

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Fllay snapped three times in front of her body in a 'Z' formation … sort of… (you know what we mean, right?).

From the shadows, Mike/Tex let out a low whistle. "The Censor had to be censored… The apocalypse has come. You know, I was going to let out all my rage here, but I think Sara- er, Pinky- should have this one."

Goddess nodded. "Yeah… Mike, move over! I'm joining you in there!" She flew into the shadows and quickly set up a bomb shelter… and popcorn.

While this was going on, a scene was unfolding. Pinky grabbed Fllay's hair, and pulled hard, making Fllay screech. "GET OFF ME!" "MAKE ME!" Fllay slapped her. And thus, the fight began…involving nails scratching, blood dripping, hair being ripped from one's scalp, and loud slaps and screeches resonating throughout the land…throughout the land…throughout the land…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow…TV these days…so violent…" Murrue shook her head.

"CATFIGHT!" Dearka yelled. Milly slapped him. "Why does she hate me so…?"

Kira stared at the TV, shocked and a little happy. "I feel so loved…"

Athrun and Nicol gaped at the television.

"I-I want to tear my eyes away… but I just can't…" Athrun's eyes twitched.

Cagalli walked into the large viewing room (what, where do you think everyone went while we were working on these chapters?) from the restroom. "What'cha watchin'?"

"Wrestling." Athrun said quickly. Too quickly.

Cagalli smacked him. Athrun and Dearka locked eyes and simultaneously gloomed.

"So violent…" Murrue repeated.

Yzak walked in with a girl his own age with long brown hair..

"Yzak?" Dearka asked. "I thought you were supposed to be waiting for your wishes."

"Sai helped me." Yzak explained. "Besides, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The girl slapped him and glared. Lacus stood up and smiled. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Lacus! What's your name?"

Yzak's companion smiled and waved but didn't say anything.

Yzak explained, "Her name is Shiho. She doesn't have a voice actress, so she can't talk. It's a bit of a sore spot."

Lacus gasped. "I am so sorry!"

Dearka chimed from the couch, from which Milly was sitting on the opposite side, "She's a mime!"

Before Milly could get over there and slap him, Yzak beat her to it. Everyone gasped. Shiho blushed. Yzak went as white as his hair.

"I didn't just stick up for someone." Yzak said in a rushed voice. "Especially someone I like. Or am engaged to. In fact, I just hit him for the sake of hitting him. Because I don't care at all. About anything. Or anyone," he then added in a really small voice, "except Mommy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally, about after an hour of the fight, Goddess called Sai to help break up the fight and he called Fllay down and Goddess calmed Pinky down (meaning injecting them with sedatives). This worked surprisingly better than that last sentence flowed. FINALLY, when they woke up, Pinky and Fllay were magically bound to opposite walls.

"So, what do you want to wish for?" Pinky asked with the voice of a girl under heavy restraint.

"Well, that isn't hard…" Fllay grinned manically. "I WISH I HAD KIRA IN MY ARMS RIGHT NOW!"

Sai sobbed. "You've had him in your arms already…"

;POOF; In Fllay's arms, there was a newly created Kira…**_plushie_**.

"WHAT!.?. I WISHED FOR KIRA!"

"Mike? You wanna explain?" Pinky called to the shadows in a satisfied way.

"You never said the **_real_** Kira." Mike smirked in a way worthy of Draco Malfoy's approval.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A long way away, in another dimension, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco Malfoy sneezed.

Pansy, his –coughgirlfriend- smiled at him in a sickeningly sweet way. "Do you need a hanky Dracie-poo?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No one saw this smirk, however, because Mike was still in the shadows for some weird reason that no one knew. They heard it though…don't ask how…

"Fine then…meanies…"

Sai breathed a sigh of relief.

"I WISH THAT I COULD SPEND ALL OF TONIGHT IN KIRA'S ROOM!"

Sai choked on air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kira twitched. "Oh, God, no… Not again…"

Lacus sat eerily still. "She's just a poor, confused soul." Inner Lacus then added a la Naruto, "WHO NEEDS AN ASS-WHOOPIN'!.!."

There were no need to voice these thoughts, however, because Luna voiced them for her. If you've never heard a Chibi swear, this is very frightening.

"A lot of Chibis are swearing in this chapter…" Mwu murmured. He then blinked. "Wait, chapter? Why'd I say chapter?"

"Oh, just go with it!" Natarle snapped.

"Don't you yell at my Mwu!" Murrue yelled randomly. She reached over and glomped him. Silence happened. Complete and total silence.

Mwu grinned. "My wish! … Wanna go out on Saturday?"

"No."

"Huuuuh!.?. But that was my-"

"But Sunday's fine."

"Score."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From the shadows, Mike and Goddess stuttered in disbelief.

"F-family… show… Ahh!.!.!"

Mike randomly started dancing and waving around her Mwurrue pennant. No one could see it, but they could hear it. "What are you doing!" Goddess cried.

"In times of great sadness, we have great joy." She pointed at the segment above.

"Oh. Go Mwu!" Goddess cheered.

"HEY, BACK TO ME!" Fllay shouted.

Pinky smiled, and granted the wish, surprisingly calm. "Well, that's done. Time for the next victim." She beamed in a malicious fashion. "I mean, privileged person."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yzak is an average teen (girl…guy…person…girly man…), who no one understands,

Mommy and the Nutcase always giving him commands.

Ezalia: CLEAN YOUR ROOM!

Doom and gloom down in his room, is broken instantly

For the three crazy freaks

Give her whatever he seeks,

For in reality, we are some

Odd People, Very odd people

Sara: ;holding Birdy; Wings and beaks!

Ashley and Mike: ;holding mini-GouFs; KILLING PURPLE-HAIRED FREAKS!

Odd People, Very Odd People

Really odd, life pod, SEED mod, (Ashley only) MOMMA'S BOY!.!.!. ;crickets chirp;

Yzak: Obtuse, rubber GouF, scarred face, apple juice,

Perfect fate, won't be late, rubber chicken, SHIHO DATE! (Mike: HUZZAH! (You'll get this in the next section))

Odd People, Very Odd People,

It makes you green when you're not the teen,

With Very Odd People,

Athrun: Yeah right.

;Poof!; ;Athrun has pink hair;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yzak seethed. "I'M WEARING PINK!"

"Ah, the wonders of fanfiction," Goddess smiled as she appeared.

"You actually look rather good in pink!" Pinky sang.  
"Yeah, it goes with your eyes," a new Chibi, who looked practically looked identical to Meyrin chimed in.

Yzak stared. "Wait… who are you?"

"I'm Mey-Mey!" There was a pause. "Formally known as Mike, or Mikey, or Tex. I have a thousand names!"

"Whoa, you're that manly girl!"

"Whoa, you're that girly man!" Mey-Mey shot back.

"Point, game, set, and match." Ashley cheered.

Pinky sighed. "I thought we left that joke a long time ago."

Yzak scowled. "Let's cut the chase. I know why I'm here, you know why I'm here. First, I wish for two more wishes not counting this one or the other I would normally have."

Pinky commented, "I can't believe no one thought of that before."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the viewing room, many heads were hitting the wall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Goddess's jaw had dropped. "How did you come up with that?"

"Sai told me… and I'm smarter than those idiots."

"Oh."

Mey-Mey waved her wand, "Wish granted. Next?"

Yzak grinned wickedly, "I wish that no one can hear my next two wishes."

The three chibis glanced at each other warily as Mey-Mey prepared to grant it.

"Oookay… it's done."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At that moment, rainbow lines appeared on the TV with the following message: We break away from our original programming to give you this public service announcement.

Suddenly, dozens of dancing wooden dolls popped onto the screen and began to sing, "Welcome to Duloc, such a perfect town. Here we have some rules, let us lay them down: Don't make waves, stay in line, and we'll get along fine- Duloc is a perfect place! Please keep off of the grass, shine your shoes, wipe your... FACE. Duloc is, Duloc is, Duloc is a perfect... place!"

Dearka stared in utter fascination. "Wow… let's do that again." Milly didn't even reprimand him, because she was gaping at the video like the rest of them.

We now take you back to our original program.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back at the ranch- er, room, Mey-Mey was hysteric with joyful laughter and Goddess was hysterically… in tears. Pinky was patting Yzak on the head.

"Good boy!"

"Now that you've finished your wishes you can go." Goddess growled.

With a glittery poof, they all vanished and moved onto their next vict- er (un)lucky person.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crueset is an average guy, who no one understands,

Zala always thinks that he is giving him commands.

Rau: BUT HE'S NOT!

Doom and gloom down in her room, is broken instantly

For the three crazy freaks

Give her whatever she seeks,

For in reality, we are some

Odd People, Very odd people

Sara: ;holding Birdy; Wings and beaks!

Ashley and Mike: ;holding mini-GouFs; KILLING PURPLE-HAIRED FREAKS!

Odd People, Very Odd People

Really odd, life pod, SEED mod, (Ashley only) PROVIDENCE! ;crickets chirp;

Rau: Obtuse, rubber GouF, happy pills, apple juice,

Perfect fate, won't be late, rubber chicken, APOCALYPSE DATE!.!.

Odd People, Very Odd People,

It's not fly when you're not the guy,

With Very Odd People,

Kira: Yeah right.

;Poof!; ;gets whacked with a mask;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rau stood in a pencil-pusher office wearing a suit and tie as the family friendly theme played for the very last time. He was silent for a moment and then yelled, "Destruction! Wow, how'd I get here?" and then yelled in a very Crocker-like-way, "KIRA MUST DIE!" while spazzing out in many creative ways. (If you've seen Fairly Odd Parents, you'll understand what we mean).

The three Chibis floated down and sighed.

"Do we really have to grant wishes for this crack-pot?" Mey-Mey asked.

"SQUEAKY HAMMER ATTACK!" Pinky howled, whacking Mey-Mey with her hammer.

"Yes! Yes! Unleash your anger inside of you! Fill yourself with hate!" Rau cried.

"Aw, shut up! We already know 'Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering!' We've all seen Star Wars … which we don't own." Goddess chided.

"'Cause if we did," Pinky chimed, "Anakin would be good, Padmé wouldn't have died, and Luke and Leia would never have kissed and had a completely non-dysfunctional childhood!"

"Right…" Rau muttered. "Well, I want my wishes! NOW!" Rau twitched.

"Oh, why do I sense a disturbance in the force?" Goddess muttered, milking the Disclaimer yet again.

"FIRST WISH!" Rau cackled. "I wish … that I had a commercial for my new HAPPY PILLS!.!."

The three Chibis stared. "Wow… That went a lot better than we thought."

POOF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At that moment, rainbow lines once again appeared on the TV with the following message: We break away from our original programming to give you this public service announcement.

The screen faded in to show poor Kira crying in his room. A deep voice from above asked, "Hey, now, Kira, what's wrong?"

"Life sucks!" Kira sobbed in a dubbed-over way. "My life is totally messed up! I have to fight my best friend, I'm in a relationship with a crazy girlfriend, I'm in love with said best friend's fiancé, and I'm soon to almost get in a relationship with my twin sister!"

"Well, Kira," the deep voice said, "you know what you gotta do when life gets you down?"

A light shone in Kira's eyes. "Start … singing?" His mouth continued to move for a few moments.

"NO!" Kira flinched. "TAKE SOME HAPPY PILLS!"

The screen flashed brightly and it showed Kira fighting in his Gundam in fast motion with this song playing in the background:

Here a llama, there a llama and another little llama! Fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama, llama, duck!

Kira grinned as the song continued. "Wow! I feel great now that I've had Rau Le Crueset's Happy Pills™! Life is great!" Still bad dubbing.

The deep voice returned. "Let's go to some of our other satisfied users."

A druggie named Orga twitched as he held a book in his hands called 'So You Want To Destroy A Gundam'. "Ever since I had RLCHP™, life's been good! REALLY GOOD!"

Another druggie, Shani, who wasn't exactly paying attention due to blasting rock music and a twitching eye, murmured, "I like shiny things… Shiny…"

The last druggie, Clotho, stared with overly-wide eyes at his Game Boy (don't own). "Pretty colors… Hehe…"

The deep voice said in a rushed voice, "Allside-effectsincludecramps,muscle-spasms, nausea, addiction, sleepinginthesameroomasyourabusivegirlfriend**THATMEANSYOUKIRA**, breakingoutintothellamasongatrandompointsoftheday, lossofbraincells,blowinguptheworld,and**DEATH**."

Kira was now shown getting out of bed and pulling on his uniform. He ran out of his room and, in a way that was obviously dubbed over, yelled, "And I want to thank Rau Le Crueset for making my life the way it is today!" He winked.

Rau Le Crueset popped up. "Buy the Happy Pills™ today! Only $1999.99 plus shipping and handling! MasterCard is accepted."

The viewing room was silent. Completely silent. All heads turned to Kira.

"Kira," Lacus started softly, "is there anything you'd like to share?"

Kira frowned and his lower-lip quivered. "LACUS!" He Chibi-sobbed and leaped into her arms, which he hasn't done in a while. "IT'S AWW WIES! AWW WIES!"

Cagalli coughed. "Mostly…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The three Chibi girls were also silent.

"That was the most disturbing thing I've seen since seventh grade science class…" Mey-Mey murmured.

Pinky screamed. "NOT THE TURTLES!" She went into a little ball. "Turtles… Turtles… Why must they do such dirty things…?"

Goddess asked in a monotone voice, "Your next wish?"

Rau cackled maniacally. "I WISH TO DESTROY THE WORLD!"

Goddess coughed. "Well… Okay…" POOF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The viewing room was chaos.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!.!.!.!." Kuzzey screamed while foaming at the mouth.

Dearka grinned and leaned over to Milly. "Hey, if we're all going to die, can I have a kiss?" She slapped him. "Worth a try…"

However, Mwu and Murrue were doing just that.

Because the Chibis had gotten into the candy bowl, the sugary-goodness was propelling them, making the chaos even more … chaotic. But since this is the end of the world, you aren't going to deny a Chibi a lolly, are you?

The four main characters of Gundam SEED sat still on the couch. Cagalli sighed. "Well, it's already been established by signs that the apocalypse is near…"

Athrun continued, "A Chibi swearing, the Censor needing to be censored, and random OOC throughout the entire story."

Kira looked hopefully at Lacus. "Hey, Lacus? Can we kiss too?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rau laughed insanely. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –twitch- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!.!.!.!.!. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA … HAHAHA …. HAHA … haha… haaaa…?" He blinked. "Why am I still here? If the world is destroyed, we should all be DEAD!"

Goddess moaned. "Mey-Mey…"

"You said 'destroy the world'. You didn't specify which world to destroy. Here's the world you _did _destroy." Mey-Mey took out a broken snow globe of the world.

Pinky cried, "NO! MY SNOW GLOBE!.!" And proceeded to bawl in the corner… for, like, two seconds.

Rau twitched. "NO!.!.!. NO!.!.!. NOOOO!.!.!. I WANT TO DESTROY!.!.!.!.!. DESSSSTROY!.!.!.!. RAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!.!.!.!.!.!."

Goddess talked to what would seem to the wall. "This could go on for awhile…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just when Lacus was about to finally kiss Kira after SO MANY EPISODES, Cagalli pointed to the screen and yelled, "Hey, look! The world's not going to be destroyed!"

Everyone proceeded to cheer and Lacus forgot all about poor Kira's kiss. Kira gloomed. "My loving sister hates me…" He remembered Fllay's wish. "Hey, Lacus, you free tonight?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!. DESTROY!.!.!.!.!."

The Chibis sighed. "Oh, well, time to see how everything turns out…" Pinky poofed them all away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EPILOGUE**

Athrun and Cagalli were having a nice time, watching a romantic movie together. Of course, Goddess must always be tortured (Mike: Straight up!).

POOF!

Athrun froze, feeling his head tingle. His hair felt… weird… "Um, I'll be, ah, right back…" He zoomed out a la Roadrunner.

Cagalli blinked. "Athrun?"

Athrun ran into the bathroom, locked the door, looked in the mirror and- "OH MY –BEEP!- GOD!" Pinky smacked him out of nowhere. "MY HAIR!"

And Athrun was now the owner of pink hair.

Yzak, in a different room, was feeling very smug.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mey-Mey floated down the corridors of the ArchAngel, which has been oddly absent from the story. She flew passed Kira's opened room door and grinned. Fllay was throwing a tantrum.

"WHERE'S KIRA!.?."

Mey-Mey smirked. "You never said Kira had to be in the room with you, now did you?" She slammed the door and shouted through it, "AND THE DOORS LOCK FROM THE OUTSIDE!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Just as the sun rose over the horizon of the dance club from way, way back (remember chapter four?), characters from Gundam SEED started randomly appearing. Yzak grumbled as he walked into the club, followed by Shiho.

"And you know, that uniform really doesn't go with your teeeal eye shadow," She taunted, "You should try pink."

Dearka died laughing. Yzak turned a bright shade of red. "I. Was. Drunk." He then turned to Dearka, who was just reviving. "And _you_." He then proceeded to complain, using Dearka as his counselor. "I was trying to be nice! I was really, really trying for once, but now she WON'T. SHUT. UP!" He slammed Dearka's head through the wall (walls like Dearka), effectively knocking him out.

Shiho growled. "Hey, mister, I've had enough of you always talking about you, you, you! Oh yeah, Yzak, well **YOUR MOM!**"

Yzak gasped. "Oh, you did not just go there!"

Let's cut from this happy couple to…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Athrun stealthily sunk out of the bathroom with large bags under his eyes. He kept glancing at mirrors, as if making sure that his hair was still blue, which is quite silly, really, because EVERYBODY knows that a five ounce swallow cannot carry a one pound coconut unless propelled by rocket skates and- oh, sorry, wrong story. We don't Monty Python either…

"Athrun?"

Athrun screamed, leaping into the air and hanging on to the ceiling fan. He looked down to see Cagalli, giving him an odd look. "Oh… Cagalli…"

"Athrun, are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! Just fine!"

"You never came back from the bathroom last night…" She rolled her eyes and added sarcastically, "What, did you fall asleep fixing your hair?"

"No." Athrun said a little too quickly just as the ceiling fan gave way under his weight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They found themselves poofed into the dance club before he hit the ground. Yzak, who strangely was covered in bandages, throwing pink at Shiho and ignoring Shiho's repeated shouts of "YOUR MOM!" noticed this and did a double-take.

"WHY IS HIS HAIR BLUE!.?."

"And when did she get a voice actress?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli blinked at Yzak's question. "Because he was born that way?"

The three girls, no longer Chibi and now in their real appearance, walked into the dance club.

"Because," Mike explained, "Technicalities."

"Oh. Shoot." Yzak grumbled. "I was doing so well combating those…"

"You never said how long," Sara mocked.

Most everyone was there by now, including the little kids, who were rubbing their eyes, and the adults, who were drinking mass quantities of Bartfeld's coffee.

Kira and Lacus poofed in just about last.

"Sorry we were late," Lacus said really cheerfully for that early in the morning.

"I spent all night in Lacus' house last night!" Kira chirped, looking strangely happy.

Everyone stared in silence.

"Kira…" Cagalli started in shock.

Athrun continued, a bit more excited. "Did you finally do what I think you did?"

"You bet!" Lacus answered while did a thumbs up a la Maito Gai. More gasps were heard.

"In fact, we can explain it!" Kira cried. "In detail!"

"KIRA NO, THERE ARE CHILDREN!" Murrue yelled.

"ENSIGN YAMATO!" Natarle scolded.

**FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT**

Kira and Lacus sat around a little table in a bright pink room. Kira had a little bonnet on.

"More tea and cookies, Kira?" Lacus asked, offering him a plate of cookies and a cup of tea.

"Why, yes, thank you Miss Lacus! Thank you!" He turned to his left and said to Birdy under his breath, "Don't you say a word, you mechanical penguin!" He then put on a fake smile and offered to the teddy bear, "More tea Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy," he then turned to a giant teal-painted Haro, "Teal-chan?"

Pink-chan was looking in through the window like an abandoned puppy dog. "Haro. Myta. Sob. She used to play tea time with me. Haro." He flew in through the window and into Lacus' lap. "LACUS! HARO!"

"Oh, Pink-chan! Would you like to play tea time too?" Lacus asked.

Pink-chan quickly flew over to sit next to Teal-Chan, and, when no one was looking… spilled tea all over him.

"Oh, no! Teal-Chan!" Lacus cried as the haro short circuited.

Pink-Chan grinned in his haro-way. "Haro. Score."

**PRESENT**

Athrun groaned. "Oh, Kira…"

Lacus smiled. "I haven't been able to have a tea party with other people since second grade! No one was ever around…" She gave a quick glare to Athrun, then smiled again.

Suddenly, Fllay burst in. "HA! THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE ALL NIGHT!"

"Wha!" Ashley cried. "How'd you get out!"

Fllay smirked. "You didn't remember technicalities."

"Huuuuh?" The three said, confused.

"I said 'all night'. Night's over." Fllay sneered.

Mike frowned. "Snap. We got technified."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, there you have it! The end of the VOP saga! But this is not the end for us, no! For now, the timeline of Gundam SEED Randomness continues in Time Traveling Teens! Have fun in that one!

The last couple sections of this chapter were probably pushing the K+ rating… Maybe this should be upped to T… ;shrug; Oh well. The next time this one is updated will be after Time Traveling Teens is over, so keep on checking that one for the continuing saga of these poor characters.

Oh, and we apologize for the wacky styling and formating. The computer was going crazy and fanfiction(dot)net wasn't helping.


End file.
